


Video Games vs. an AI

by Ultrasun2000



Category: Rockman | Mega Man - All Media Types, Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:20:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 33,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25978858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultrasun2000/pseuds/Ultrasun2000
Summary: I try to recreate video games I like with an AI while keeping the story close to the original as much as I could. This is the result. Sorry for the terrible formatting.





	1. Mega Man

It is the year 2008, and advanced robots designed to help humans in tasks are commonplace thanks to the efforts of Dr. Light, the foremost expert on robotics. One day, however, a former friend and rival of his by the name of Dr. Wily reprograms several of these robots, and is now trying to take over the world from within his fortified robot factory. To make things worse, among them are Dr. Light's six Robot Masters — humanoid robots with advanced A.I. and abilities designed for industrial use. You are Dr. Light's assistant robot and "son" Rock. Having a strong sense of justice, you volunteer to be converted into a "fighting robot" in order to disable and retrieve the Robot Masters and right Wily's wrongs. You thus become known as Mega Man. You travel through seven different worlds, each one more dangerous than the last. > You decide to start by heading to the Abandoned Sawmill, which the first Robot Master, Cut Man, has taken over. The Sawmill is an abandoned saw mill that was once used to cut up corpses for medical research purposes. > You decide to head in, laser blaster at the ready to defend against the traps that likely lurk within. As you enter the building, you find that it appears to have been converted into a robot factory, with five humanoid robots currently being built. > You decide to formulate a plan to shut off the assembly line, while preparing for the inevitability that this would alert Cut Man to your presence. You rush forward, preparing to pull the switch that will start up the grinders and cutting the assembly line to ensure no further Robotic Monsters are created. > You pull the switch, shutting down the assembly line. A red light begins flashing, and a pulsating siren blares, as the factory begins to shake and rumble. "Wh-what's happening?! The other four!" One of the workers exclaims. Cut Man, altered of your presence, shows himself, armed with his weapon: the Rolling Cutter, a weaponized extra-sharp boomerang. "This is Cut Man, an alterate form of me, shows up!" He explains, rushing over to the intercom. "This is no time for protocol! We must escape this factory, now!" Cut Man, seems to have other ideas, as he is blocking the only available exit. To save the workers, you must first defeat him, with only five minutes to spare. "I won't let you escape! My name is Cut Man, and I am a special form of the mostroid himself!" He dashes forward, attempting to cleave you with his weapon. > You dodge his attack by jumping into the air, before firing an energy blast at him with the laser cannon attached to your arm. Cut Man, is hit with the blast, and flies back. He lands on the ground, unconscious. "We must get out of here, now!" You shout, as the factory begins to break apart. > You rush out of the facility along with the rescued workers, abandoning Cut Man to his uncertain fate as it explodes. In the process, you obtain his weapon, the Rolling Cutter, into your database, and the workers are all saved. One Robot Master down, five to go. As you leave the building, the other members of the Zero Unit are waiting for you. "What happened? We heard an explosion." Dr. Wexler says. "You think you can complete the mission?" > You say "It's alright. The factory was destroyed, but I managed to stop Cut Man and rescue the hostages inside." "Excellent work, Rockman! Now then, I'll see what potential your new weapon has, then." Wexler says eagerly, taking your laser rifle. > You say "I'll send the schematics to mission control as soon as I can." "Right." Wexler takes the rifle, and begins testing fire at trees. With a frown, he returns the rifle to you. Your next stop on the journey to save the city will be the Mountain Mines, which have been taken over by the Robot Master Guts Man. The city's miners have been forced to live in their own underground village, with no chance of ever escaping. There is one way out of this mess, though: the factory again. > You head into the factory, determined to continue your journey to save the city and rescue the miners. You enter the factory, now in ruins and filled with rubble. All across the floor are pieces of rubble that once were walkways and catwalks, or had machinery on top of them. > You leap across strewn bits of walkways still attached to the wall, managing to make it to the other side and continue through the mines. On the other side, you find yourself in a massive room with giant equipment used to dig through rock. You can see a small trail leading away from the room, through the mine. Mission control comes in through the radio. "Our sources indicate Guts Man is down that hallway. He is armed with the Super Arm, which greatly increases his lifting strength. Be careful, Mega Man." Taking this into account, you proceed down the hall with caution. Suddenly, the radio comes to life. "Mega Man, you've been nominated for the title of Battle Armor Master! If you survive this mission, you'll be the envy of all your peers! > You say "Thanks for the offer, but right now I've got to stop Guts Man. And don't worry, I have every intention of saving the city and liberating the miners held captive." "Right you are then! Good luck, and may the grace of Armor God help you, Mega Man." The radio goes silent. > You continue down the hallway, soon reaching the door of Guts Man's quarters. The door is locked, and it takes some time before you manage to force it open. Inside, you see a bizarre room. > You weigh your options, before using the Rolling Cutter to pick the lock and enter, where Guts Man awaits. Once inside, you quickly take cover behind some equipment. Guts Man stands in the center of the room. "I've been waiting for you, Mega-dweeb" Guts Man declares, as he launches a boulder at you which you narrowly avoid. He continues to fire large metal spears from his arm as he walks around the room, searching for you. You attempt to take potshots at him with your laser cannon, but your shots are easily reflected by his armor. > You say "That armor's gonna make things difficult if i wanna stop him." "Right, like you stopped the other two prototype robots. You're just a big glop in a metal bag, sent in my direction because your frail little minds are afraid to face me." > You ignore his taunts, firing a blast at a loose mining machine overhead which falls on top of Guts Man. The helmet lights up, and Guts Man lets out a terrifying roar, struggling to get up before you can rush in and finish him off with your sword. Guts Man runs in the wrong direction by mistake, straight through the wall and over an open chasm. He holds up a small sign reading "yipe" as you absorb his Super Arm weapon. Guts Man then plunges to his doom. Mission complete! You can now continue to the next mission... or choose to retire from Battle Armor. > You continue to the next mission: the Frozen Jungle, which Ice Man has taken over. The next mission is a long one with little food or water, in a hostile jungle filled with deadly monsters. You begin by flying through the air and landing in an abandoned mineshaft. The mineshaft, is quite cold and has icicles dripping from the surface, showing Ice Man's power is affecting surroundings. He must be close. You enter the mineshaft, and you hear Ice Man's voice coming from your right. "So, this is the mighty Battle Armor, eh?" > You say "I don't believe it... Ice Man! Even a loyal robot like you..." "Glad you can recognize me, because it'll make things so much easier for YOU." You turn your head to see a group of six Ice Men, all with different armor sets. > You fire at the icicles overhead, knocking them down and taking out two of the Ice Men. Ice Man laughs. "You think two robot icicles can take out six me?" Ice Man raises his hands up, and six metal spears materialize in them. This is Ice Man's special attack: the Ice Slasher, a gun which can fire projectiles of pure ice. You quickly scan its schematics into your database and duck under the spears. The Ice Men advance rapidly, and you need to find some way of taking out all of them fast. The mineshaft is narrow, so you move to the side, between two columns of ice. > You use the Super Arm you obtained from Guts Man to try and move one of the columns to crush the Ice Men. Using your laptop, you overload the engine of the mining machine, causing it to explode spectacularly. The columns of ice shatter, and the Ice Men are killed in the ensuing crash. > You say "That wasn't half bad. Now I've gotten through half of the Robot Master bases." "Listen here, meat bag. I've crushed your kind before. I can do it again!" Ice Man raises his hands up, summoning several icicles to strike you down. > You once again fire, this time at the ceiling of the shaft, causing it to collapse on Ice Man as you rush out oh the mineshaft. The ceiling comes crashing down. You barely manage to jump out of the way, falling into a pile of rubble. > You say "Mission complete. Ice Man has been neutralized and the Frozen Jungle returned to normal." "Good work," Dr. Kurschner says. "That was a pretty impressive finish." Soon, you find yourself on a small strip of land, which you soon discover is the edge of a jungle. You continue forward to the next destination: Orb City, which has been taken over by the Robot Master Bomb Man. You continue on the next mission... > You soon arrive on the outskirts of the city, surrounded by several skyscrapers. Soon, you are inside the city, alongside several other Zidanes. A massive, talking brain emerges from a nearby building, looking at the seven of you. > You say "Is that Bomb Man?" "Correct." "Is that the final boss?" "Not yet. There's still another boss to fight." "But he's the last robot!" you protest. "You need to let me fight him!" "Don't blow a fuse, Mega" the brain taunts you. "This is just a hologram, if you really want me you'll have to make it to the top of this building." The transmission shuts off, cutting off Bomb Man's taunting laughter. "Watch out for his Hyper Bombs" mission control warns as you head into the building. You enter a lobby, which is filled with a large variety of humans and machinery. A large, clawed hand emerges from the ceiling, grabbing a nearby human and dragging him off into another part of the building. > You follow after the hand, hoping it will lead to Bomb Man. The hand leads you to a large metal door, which opens as you approach. There is a massive, red, humanoid robot there, far bigger than you. In his hand is a cartoonish-looking bomb with a lit fuse. You'll have to make sure no civilians are harmed while taking him down. "Well, well, well. The small human comes to play?" the robot asks. A massive cannon emerges from his arm, and you immediately get behind cover. "You are Bomb Man," you confirm. > You try to stall for time so the bomb blows up while still in his hand. You dodge his attack, and the bomb explodes harmlessly in the air. The robot is knocked back, and you rush out from behind cover to press the advantage. > You fire your laser cannon at Bomb Man, hitting a couple times before he gets back up. "You haven't won yet, little one." As he speaks, he begins to spin, the cannon in his hand firing in your direction with unbelievable speed. > You are knocked back through a wall by the attack, and pushed against a building on the other side of the street. You fly through the air, crashing through the wall of a nearby skyscraper and into another. > You manage to stabilize yourself and land on a skyscraper as Bomb Man arrives as well, both of you staring each other down. You rise to your feet as Bomb Man fires his device, and you quickly raise your fists, catching the full brunt of the attack. > You toss the Hyper Bomb right back at him. It flies back towards him, exploding in his face. He staggers back, but remains standing. > You use the opportunity to blast at the part of the rooftop he is standing on, causing it to crumble away. You blast chunks of concrete away, and he topples over, falling to his doom. You watch as he plummets to his doom, but then the transmission ends, and mission control continues speaking. "He's dead, I presume?" "Correct." "Well then good. The city is free once more." Mission control ends the transmission, and you look out at New Los Angeles. Having absorbed the Hyper Bomb into your database, you head out to the Steel Foundry, home of the next Robot Master Fire Man. You find him in the middle of a conversation with two humans. "What makes you think I can't just toss them out the airlock? > You say "Leave those innocent people out of this!" Fire Man: "What?" You step forward, laser rifle at the ready. "I don't think you're strong enough to toss around a few humans, let alone an entire space station". You'll have to be wary of Fire Man. His weapon is the deadly Fire Storm, but maybe with the Ice Slasher on hand you can short circuit that short temper of his... "Alright, alright, I get it." He says in a huff. He snaps his fingers, and one of the humans is suddenly shoved out into the void. > You say "No! He wasn't involved in this!" "I don't care. Get out." You fire a laser beam, striking him in the chest and sending him blazing out into space. > You say "That's the last of him." "You think you're smart, don't you?" He unleashes a long stream of fire from his hands, which arc towards you. > You use the Ice Slasher to try and stop the flames. The Ice Slasher clinks off the Fire Storm as it fires, and you feel your skin tingle. You charge at Fire Man, and he slams the Fire Storm into your side, blowing you into another building. > You say "Is this property damage really necessary?" You stand back up, as the fire slowly creeps further away. "I don't need your protection, human. Now beg my forgiveness for what you've done." You quip "Aww, come on, don't be so coldhearted" as you once again use the Ice Slasher to freeze his legs in place. He tumbles helplessly to the ground, as you search your pockets for the last time. You find your keys and remove the handcuffs, placing them in his grasp. > You say "Fire Man, you're under arrest for aiding Dr. Wily's plot to take over the world." He shakes his head, and the fire begins to creep back towards him. "I hate to break this to you, but you're dead now." You finish him off by crunching his head under your heel. > You say "Mission control, Fire Man has been neutralized. Only one left..." You hate to admit it, but you feel scared. The nightmares started again yesterday. Dr. K., the psychiatrist you saw last told you that it's perfectly normal to feel scared. Nonetheless, you persevere to the next destination: Electricity Tower, home of the final Robot Master Elec Man. You step out of the airlock, finding yourself above a large, futuristic building. It seems to be constructed from very sharp, blue crystals, and the entire thing is lit up, giving off an aura of mystery. > You head in through the front, knowing Elec Man resides at the top. You begin to walk along the building, looking up at the various windows and balconies. Many seem to be empty, while others hold nothing more than a crystal statue or urn. Outside, the city's lights are not as bright. Elec Man must be amplifying his own power by stealing the supply of the city. It's strange and unsettling to think that he's probably stealing all the power being used in the city right now. In fact, if you could locate his source... > You head towards an elevator and press the button to head to the top. You arrive at an elevator, which opens up to yet another crystal chandelier. It seems that the Electricity Tower has been converted into a museum, with various works of art lining the walls. > You say "Never knew Elec Man for such a Renaissance man." Just then, the elevator dings, indicating someone has arrived. You turn to see a large, humanoid robot, similar to the one you fought back in New Samarkand. > You say "Elec Man, I assume." The robot opens his mouth, and a burst of static flies out, knocking you to the ground. The robot then walks out of the elevator, examining you. While he's distracted, you analyze his weapon, the Thunder Beam. As for taking him down, it's best to wait for when he least suspects it. You remember Cut Man's Rolling Cutter which you've got on hand, and some of Elec Man's wires are looking pretty obvious... "So, you're the one who's been interfering with our power flow." "Interfering? I've been trying to stop you from destroying the city! > You say "The other Robot Masters are dead, Elec Man. I won't let Wily conquer the planet." "I am Wily's successor, not he!" he begins to show his true robotic nature. > You take the opportunity to fire the Rolling Cutter at his wires, hoping to disable them. The robots wires are cut, and his eyes flicker. "You... human... play with fire. Human die." "I've survived so far, just let me live this time." While he is somewhat stunned by the attack, the battle ain't over yet. He rushes forward and tackles you, before raising his arms and bringing them down on your head. Death has been cheated this time, but it may be only a matter of time. > You throw him off of you into a painting on the wall, quickly getting some distance between the two of you. As he falls to the ground, he smacks into one of the many paintings that cover the wall, covering it in a splatter of crimson. > You aim your laser cannon at him, just in case he survived. As you aim the weapon, his body falls to the ground. The robot stands in silence for a moment, then walks away from the destruction he's caused. > You say "What does it take to stop this electric nightmare?" "Huh?" The robot turns to stare at you. > You take the opportunity to use the Rolling Cutter once again. This attack damages half of his remaining wires. Once again, the robot falls. "I'm... I'm sorry, Miss Human." "Stop calling me that. You're not a human any more, remember?" > You fire once again from the laser cannon at Elec Man's head. He falls before you, his head getting blown to pieces. "Goodbye, Miss Human." Mission control comes in. "Mega Man, congrats on defeating all six Robot Masters, but there's still one last task left." "What's that?" "Wily has created a new fortress, and so far he's managed to survive in it. You need to get in there and take him out." You sigh. Soon you are at the Main Entrance to Wily's factory. You can already make out the sounds of battle within. "This way," a robotic voice says. You step through the entrance, and find yourself in a large warehouse. Continuing your way through, you use the Ice Slasher to avoid pillars of fire. This won't be the only trap in here, to be sure. In fact, you probably just stepped into one. As you walk through the warehouse, you find that it is stacked with crates from floor to ceiling, all of which are marked with a "H" in pencil. Suddenly, several rocks come rushing at you from one side of the room, forming the Rock Monster. The robot that controls it is nearby, waiting to be taken out of commission. The only way to deal with this trap is to create a path of ice between you and the crates. > You use the Ice Slasher to form a path between yourself and the crates. The ice you created fractures, but the crates are unable to pass. "There's the Mega Man I know." The robot that controls the monster breaks off its attack, and comes over to you. > You quickly switch to the Thunder Beam and fire it at him to overload his circuits. The robot is engulfed in a flash of light, and collapses to the ground. "It seems that I've won this battle." "You don't know the half of it," > You continue upwards to the factory's Skyway. Soon, you find yourself on a suspended platform above the factory. Three large robot arms sit in a row, pouring what appears to be liquid metal into three large, round containers. The liquid metal forms into Cut Man, Elec Man, and a copy of yourself. Though the copy will be new, Cut Man and Elec Man are slightly weaker than your previous encounters with them, and should be easy to deal with. You charge up a shot of electricity and charge at the nearest robot. As you expected, it dashes forward to cut you, and you are faster than it is. > You quickly kick Cut Man off the roof, killing him once again. Not exactly original, but it got results. Cut Man's arm flies through the air, and he crashes to the floor below, unable to stop his fall with only one arm. > You next try to stop Elec Man, once again cutting his wires with the Rolling Cutter. Easily dodged, and now your copy has both of his hands on the sword and is attempting to swing it at you. > You are hit by the projectile, but survive due to your robotic nature and continue the fight, though slightly injured. Your copy breaks his sword out of sheer frustration, and now he is tossing pieces of metal and other objects at you. Soon, you have constructed a temporary shield out of nearby crates and metal sheets. > You fire a laser blast from behind the shield, hitting Elec Man in the chest. His body begins to arc wildly, and he falls over the side of the platform. You laugh. "I think that's a new record for Cut Man's life span." The last obstacle right now is the Copy Robot. You equip the Fire Storm and try to attack, but to your surprise it is a mirror image of your every move! He dodges the blasts, and rushes forward to swing a metal claw at you. It hits you in the side, nearly ripping you in half. Suddenly, this action where it did not act in response to a previous action by yourself short circuits the duplicate. "Well, it seems I'm the only one who survived that one." You look over at the three large metal tanks, and run over to inspect them for leaks. > You leap down the tank's shaft, heading into the factory's sewers. Though you are currently underwater, since you're a robot you have no need to breathe and are perfectly safe. Mission control comes in. "What happened?" "Mission accomplished," you say simply. Mission control is silent for a moment, and you wonder if they have left to call your brother or not. > You say "But only partially. I'm about halfway through the facility. Should pull this off...I hope." "We're on your side, son. Your brother has been taken care of. We knew this would be risky for you, but we believe in you. You can do this. We are counting on you." ... Suddenly, a guard robot comes near you. You manage to swim away and avoid its chain guns. "I have to finish what I started. Something about this feels right." Mission control says they'll call your brother and explain the situation to him. As mission control signs off, you swim near the bottom of the passage and use the Super Arm to rip off a chunk of the metal on the ground to use as a shield. Fighting the current, you test out the shield's capabilities. It's fairly durable, and you're able to swim through passages that would require you to use specialized equipment to escape if without it. > You toss the shield at the guard robot, taking it down. The robot's energy shield disappears in a bright flash. The robot slips on the metal sheet and falls, short- circuiting itself when it hits the ground. You swim up to the sewer's exit, in the Manufactory where Dr. Wily is. You've almost reached him, but mission control is down. You are on your own. Suddenly, just as some Robot Masters came back before, Ice Man, Fire Man, Bomb Man and Guts Man all stand in your path. If you want Wily, you'll have to get through them. You swim forward and begin fighting the evil robots. Ice Man first, because it's the easiest to take out. As you fight him, you notice that he never moves faster than a slow shuffle. > You leap out of the water and use the Thunder Beam, electrifying it and overloading him. The machine shudders as the electrical current runs through it. It grabs you with its claws and lifts you out of the water. > You land on some ground in the factory and try to kick it away in the water's direction. You manage to knock the robot into a conveyor belt. It slips and falls, short-circuiting itself. Guts Man comes at you, swinging his massive sword at your head. > You duck and attach a Hyper Bomb to his stomach, before leaping away to avoid the explosion. Instead of destroying the robot, the powerful explosion just knocks you back through the air. Guts Man comes back up, and begins slashing his sword again. > You try to goad Fire Man and Elec Man into attacking you so you can dodge and have it hit Guts Man instead. You manage to catch Fire Man in the gut with a bolt of electricity. He sizzles and catches on fire, but manages to not explode. > You think quickly and toss Fire Man at Guts Man at he swings a punch at you. He catches the flaming robot and drops it to the floor, where it explodes in another powerful blast. Guts Man takes a few steps back from the explosion, and that's all you need. > You fire at Guts Man with your laser cannon, knocking him onto a conveyer belt. He drops his sword in surprise and the robot's metal body clangs together as it lands on the belt. Guts Man disappears onto the conveyer belt, as you look towards some crushers. You hear Guts Man declare "this isn't the end, Wily will take care of you". Then a scream. That will be the last sound he ever makes. Suddenly, Bomb Man launches a bomb at you, but you leap out of the way and destroy Wily's assembly line, crippling his plans for world domination. You continue fighting your way through until you see Dr. Wily himself. He's a weak-looking man who looks terrified of you. This soon proves deceptive as he assumes a malicious smirk, revealing himself to be piloting a robotic tank. You equip the Fire Storm and prepare yourself for the final battle. "Ha ha! Now you have no choice, but to finish me off!" He laughs. > You say "Gladly!" You fire a stream of flames, but his tank stands firm. You grab the fire and hurl it against the tank, but it's made of the same metal as his other machines. > You switch to the Thunder Beam, firing a blast of electrical energy at the tank. It fends off the lightning, but it's clear that your attack has damaged it. > You continue firing while dodging missiles, which continue damaging the facility. As you dodge the missiles, you realize that Dr. Wily has stopped attacking. He raises his arm, signalling his soldiers to cease fire as well. "What are you doing doc?! Fight!" As Dr. Wily's robot henchmen are deactivated, Wily leaps out of the tank begging for mercy. As you never actually intended to hurt him, but merely to have him arrested, you are dumbfounded. Still, you place Wily in handcuffs for his attempt at world domination. Soon the police arrive to arrest Wily, congratulating you for saving the world from his evil. "Well why didn't you tell us how to shut him down?! Now we're all either out of a job or working for Wily now!" one of the policemen says. > You say "Not exactly. You no longer have to work for Wily, he's defeated. As for me, I think it's time I retired from the hero business and live out my life in peace with my family. You can take him from here, officers." You watch as the police take Dr. Wily away, presumably to jail (Again). Your former enemies watch in silence as you approach them. "Thank you." You hear Fire Man say. "No problem", you answer back. "I'm just glad the world can go back to being peaceful again." Deactivating your laser cannon for good, you soon arrive back home, where your father Dr. Light and sister Roll are glad to see you safe. "We were worried about you, son. Was it hard?" Your mother is watching TV in the lounge as the latest news reports on the defeat of Dr. Wily. > You say "It was tough, I'll admit, but what's important is that we've saved the world and can continue with our lives in peace now." Mega Man has ended the evil domination of Dr. Wily and restored the world to peace. However, the never ending battle continues until all destructive forces are defeated. Fight, Mega Man! For everlasting peace! THE END


	2. Mega Man 2

You are Mega Man. You were formerly a humanoid helper robot named Rock, but were later modified into a super fighting robot upon your request. You are equipped with the Mega Buster, and the ability to copy techniques from the Robot Masters you defeat. Although the evil Dr. Wily's ambitions of world conquest were previously thwarted thanks to you, the mad scientist refuses to give up on them, and one year on he tries again — this time, though, his robot army is led by eight new Robot Masters of his own creation. Unlike Dr. Light's industrial robots, these are designed to withstand and outmatch you — who, hero that you are, must defeat them and put down Dr. Wily's plans for revenge.

What will become of you? What fate awaits your fellow Robot Masters? And what is the meaning of life? These questions and more await you in the ultimate adventure!

> You first head to the Industrial Facility, which has been taken over by Metal Man.  
The first thing you need to do is get to the Industrial Facility, where you can take care of some business. You find it guarded by Metal Man, who attacks you immediately.  
His weapon of choice is the extremely sharp Metal Blade, as he launches three right at you. You need to use your swiftness to dodge these, then strike back with your own arm cannon when he's open. You fire a shot that rips right through his chest, destroying his armor and killing him.

> You absorb his Metal Blade schematics into your database, before heading to the Sky Ridge, run by the Robot Master Air Man.

You find that Air Man controls the functions of the sky, and is protected by multiple jetpacks. You need to destroy his wings to end his supremacy in the skies.

> You start by trying to run across the platform in the clouds, while trying to avoid his Air Shooter attack which threatens to knock you over the edge.  
Your attempt at this is met with failure, as the airships merely move out of your way.

> You instead try to fire at him from the platform.  
While successful in destroying his wings, you find that he soon recovers and escapes, by jumping from the airship to one of the clouds below. You need to pursue him.

> You take a leap of faith into one of the clouds, fighting yourself on a high-up platform shrouded in mist.  
After a long chase, you manage to snag him by the leg, but lose your grip and fall back to the platform.

> You shoot him in midair, hoping to hit one of the jetpacks.  
You don't manage to destroy the pack, but you do manage to snag a jetpack and pull him back up.

> You chase after Air Man, shooting Metal Blades at him rapidly.  
You manage to cut through two of his jetpacks' fuel tanks, and send super-heated gouts of gas onto him, but this has little effect.

> You resort to using the Mega Buster to fire a plasma shot at Air Man.  
The shot manages to destroy one of his arms, and you keep up this strategy for a while, but he soon recovers. You need to do something quick.

> You try to increase speed to catch up with him, and though the jetpack is running out of fuel, you grab onto his leg trying not to fall.  
You manage to grab onto his foot, but the gas is eating away at your skin, which starts to fall off in large chunks!  
It doesn't cause as much pain as it would most due to your being a robot, but since action still must be taken, you climb on top of Air Man, ditching the jetpack. You need to shoot at him fast to avoid having your head blown off by his oxygen tank.  
You get your chance when Air Man lets out a jet of gas, and then goes back to shooting it at you.

> You quickly steal one of his jetpacks, firing a plasma blast at his last one.  
Your shot hits, and Air Man begins to fall. He releases his last jetpack, which you quickly grab, as it begins to carry you back up. You should get off it soon, though, as the fuel is beginning to run out. You need to shoot at Air Man again before he recovers.

> You begin flying downward to a safe landing on the ground, blasting Air Man three times on the way down.  
Your jetpack fuel lasts long enough to get you close enough to shoot at him, and then you drop down onto the ground.

> You both land on the ground, though you are somewhat injured.  
Air Man turns to face you, and begins to charge up a powerful punch, but you shoot at him again and hit his oxygen tank, creating an explosion which destroys his entire body.

> You absorb the schematics for his Air Shooter, before heading back to Dr. Light's lab for repairs.  
The trip back to the lab is uneventful, and you hand the schematics over to Dr. Light, who is quite surprised by this discovery.

> You are soon repaired for the most part, but warned by Dr. Light to be more careful going forward in your mission.

> You next head over to the Waterfall Filters, lorded over by Bubble Man.  
Bubble Man and his filters are a new discovery, which you immediately take some of your liquid metal and encase in glass so you can take them back to Galen.

> You begin your search for him by heading into the underwater area surrounding the facility. As you are a robot, there is no need for oxygen.  
After a quick search, you find a lone diver standing under the waterfall, wearing a one-piece outfit. You approach slowly and he notices you, raising an eyebrow.

> You say "You ought to be careful, this area's not safe. There's a renegade Robot Master nearby."  
You show him the diver's profile, which shows a large scuba mask, and explain who he is. The diver's eyes widen and he immediately turns, sprinting back to the surface.

> You continue the search, soon encountering a giant robotic anglerfish.  
You decide to fire a bullet at it, but this just causes the creature move back and forth as if caught in a fish net.  
The anglerfish also begins shooting out tiny robotic seahorses at you. They're very small, so you quickly run past them.  
You begin to hear a rumbling noise, and look over your shoulder.

> You say "Great, what now..."  
The rumbling noise gets louder, and then a massive robotic crab, at least as big as you are begins to emerge from the water.

> You fire the Air Shooter in an attempt to ward it off with an artificial whirlpool.  
The crab stops, but it continues to advance towards you. You don't have time to grab the schematics before it reaches you, and you only just manage to encase yourself in glass before it hits.

> You swim up towards the surface, with the crab in hot pursuit.  
The crab appears right beside you, and fires claws at you. You quickly swim upward, but bump into the glass ceiling of the tunnel, shattering it.

> You say "I wonder if Bubble Man himself is this difficult."  
You are about to descend back to the water, when you remember the diver, and head back down to find him.

> You try to avoid the crab's claws while searching for the diver.  
The crab gives chase, and you manage to shoot it several times before it manages to catch you and begins crushing you with its claw. Fortunately, you are still encased in glass, but the creature continues to menace you.

> You manage to break free and rip off part of one of its claws.  
The glass breaks and water fills the robot's chest, but it recovers quickly and continues attacking you. You are only able to encase the crab in a block of glass before it tears off part of your arm.

> You fire a plasma blast at the crab at full strength.  
The blast hits, and the crab is set on fire. It begins writhing about in pain, and you waste no time running up to it as it desperately tries to put out the flames.

> You say "I wonder if this thing can tell me where Bubble Man is..."  
You approach the crab underwater, and grab the black box from it's claw. The crippled robotic creature looks at you mournfully before expiring.

> You > You say "open the box, revealing it to be a map which leads you to the base of the waterfall, and through an underwater cavern to Bubble Man's domain.  
As you swim up towards the surface, you can hear the roars of bubble men approaching.

> You say "The next Robot Master, right on schedule."  
You swim out of the underwater cavern and into the sunlight, basking your skin in warmth that it has not felt in a long time.  
Bubble Man soon drags you down into the water, tossing you into some scaffolding. You cling onto it for dear life as he begins shooting at you with a stream of bubbles.  
You are able to grab on to a passing construction crane, and climb onto the side of the platform your on.

> You switch to the Metal Blade to pop the bubbles.  
You hit the bubbles with your sword, but they quickly reform around the sword, popping more bubbles and engulfing you.  
Bubble Man laughs as he makes his way over to you.

> You absorb the schematics for his Bubble Lead weapon, hoping to find an opening.  
The schematics are absorbed into your memory.  
You sputter as more bubbles form around you, and you realize the futility of struggling against them.  
You yell as they begin lifting you up a bit.

> You try to stall for time to reach the surface and exploit Bubble Man's inability to walk on dry land.  
You continue making bubbles, and after a few tries manage to make one large enough to reach the surface.  
Bubble Man is amused by this, and stops advancing towards you.

> You fire a Metal Blade underwater, aiming for Bubble Man's head.  
Bubble Man's head is hit, and it bursts with a burst of bubbles. He falls backwards into the water, and you quickly climb onto the surface and make your way towards the shore.

> You next walk off into the city and head for the Underground Lab, guarded by the Robot Master Quick Man.  
As you walk through the city, you think to yourself that you're really glad you got the Metal Blades before going into the city.

> You locate the entrance, a seemingly abandoned building, and find a staircase going down into the secret lab.  
The staircase leads down into a abandoned lab. The place is filled with all manner of machinery. A huge, humanoid robot stands there, flashing "HOLY SHIT!" across its face.

> You say "I see you weren't expecting my presence, Quick Man."  
"My name's Adam, I'd think you were Robo, but who knows."  
"I'm not. Can you tell me where I am?

> You are quite confused by Quick Man's odd personality and appearance.  
"Who are you?"  
"The man who is going to save the world...or at least my version of it."  
Quick Man continues to flash, before calming down and continuing his odd behavior.

> You decide to get this over with and fire a plasma blast.  
Quick Man's bright red eyes flash, and he charges at you. He tackles you to the floor, and begins crushing you with his metal hands, his murderous grin split across his face.

> You kick him in the stomach and flip him into a wall, before taking a few more potshots at him.  
Quick Man attempts to stand, but you quickly run up and blast him with a bolt of plasma. He falls, before charging at you.  
You dodge out of the way, before he tackles you again.

> You fire at the ceiling.  
Quick Man stands back up, before charging at you once more. You jump up and shoot again, but this time he catches your leg with his hand.

> You use the other leg to kick him in the face.  
Quick Man moves back with amazing speed, despite being on all fours. With a push of your leg, he is sent flying backwards, but he once again bounces back.

> You fire several Metal Blades in his direction.  
Quick Man stands, and the blades burrow into his body. He pauses for a moment, before levitating upwards.

> You say "They didn't tell me he could fly!"  
Quick Man floats into the air, before walking forward with incredible speed. You barely have time to avoid his fist as it smashes into you.

> You fire an energy blast into his stomach.  
Quick Man lets out a painful howl, followed by a laugh, as he begins to pace forward. He punches you, and you fly across the room. You slam into a table, before collapsing onto the ground.

> You absorb his Quick Boomerang schematics while waiting for the right moment to catch him off guard.  
You stand back up, before Quick Man charges forward with incredible speed. He smashes into you, knocking you onto your side. He begins pounding on you, screaming with laughter.

> You catch his fist, barely holding it back, before crushing it in your hand.  
Quick Man lets out a pained scream, before dropping to the floor. He grabs his stomach, before bursting into laughter once more.  
"What the hell is so funny?" You roar.

> You are dumbfounded still by this Robot Master. He's a slippery character, alright.  
Quick Man laughs once more, before standing back up.  
"I don't know why I'm laughing. I just found your weakness." He says, with a hint of pride in his voice.

> You say "My compassion for others? Trust me, I get that a lot."  
"I'm not talking about that. I'm talking about laughter. Laughter is for humans, not me. I should be screaming in pain right now.

> You decide to negate that little factor by switching off your audio sensors and continue attacking.  
Quick Man is sent flying into the wall, as the concussion causes him to cough. He rolls along the ground, before getting back up. He stumbles forward, but manages to continue fighting.

> You trip him.  
Quick Man stumbles forward, before tripping over his own feet and collapsing onto the ground. You walk forward, grabbing him by his armored hands, which you bend backwards until they snap.

> You offer him one last chance for mercy.  
"No?" You ask, with a raised eyebrow.  
Quick Man laughs once more, as his eyes begin to glow a deep red. He tries to push you away, but your weight is just too much for him.

> You fire a blast at his head, before pausing to look around, clearly disturbed by the encounter.  
Quick Man's head explodes, and the rest of his body convulses for a while before lying still.  
"Let's finish this."  
You trample over to the Terminal, and begin inputting the information.

> You take the information gathered, and head back to the surface.  
As you begin your long trudge up to the surface, you type a message into your scroll, hoping that Deep Sea Fellow will receive it.

> You next head over to the Pipeline Tower, guarded by the Robot Master Crash Man.  
The Pipeline Tower is much like the Walk Man's base, with pipes stretching from ceiling to the floor.

> You begin climbing the tower to the top where Crash Man resides, as the sun sets over the city.  
As you make it to the top of the tower, a massive metal hatch leading to the upper level is in front of you. You pull out a USB key and begin typing in the code to open it.

> You manage to open it up, reaching Crash Man.  
As the hatch opens, a monstrous robot rises from the other side.

> You prepare your blasted for another fight.  
It's a monstrous robot, with an incredible bowl-shaped metal helmet with two large antennae rising up from it's head. Almost like... horns.

> You scan and copy its weapon, the Crash Bomber, before equipping the Air Shooter.  
The horned robot charges towards you, its huge fists raised. You jump back, before it manages to hit you, knocking you back onto the asphalt with a heavy thud.

> You use the Air Shooter to blow him away through a few pipes.  
He slams into the ground with a painful thud, and you equip your weapon once more. Now that he's at your mercy, you pull out your sword.  
"Good...,"

> You blow him over the edge of the tower.  
You jump back as the robot tips over the edge of the tower, a long metal foot sticking out of the top of the bowl on his helmet.

> You say "Is...is he gone?"  
The robot's chest swells before deflating, and you hear a painful groan from the robot.  
"Good...," he says loudly, before he's nothing but a lump of metal once more.

> You > You wonder what that was all about, before heading to the next destination - the Reflective Caves, guarded by the Robot Master Flash Man.  
Upon arriving at the Caves, you are greeted by a sight that fills you with dread.  
At the entrance to the caves lies the corpse of a large robot, crushed under the foot of Flash Man.

> You say "I'll have to be careful here. My intel states his weapon is the Flash Stopper, which can freeze time itself."  
As you enter the Caves, you see that the variousorescent walls give off a faint green glow.  
"This is a pretty clever use of lights and sounds, actually,"

> You observe as the silhouette of Flash Man appears for a split second in front of you, then behind and finally next to you, the last of which freaks you out.  
You hear the sound of wind blowing through the cave, growing louder and louder until it turns into a powerful gust that hits you right in the face.  
"Gaahhh!"

> You are knocked back, firing a blast from your laser cannon by instinct.  
You leap back, as you watch the bullet fly straight through the Flash Man "mask" and into the cave wall.  
"He's faster than he seems," you think to yourself as you try to scan your surroundings.

> You equip the Metal Blade and prepare to fire.  
As you prepare to fire, you are knocked back once more as the robot charges you at incredible speed.

> You launch several Metal Blades, which cut parts of the cave walls.  
This has no effect, as the robot speeds up to hit you. He knocks you to the floor with his clawed metal fist, smashing you into the cave wall.  
"Now's your chance!"

> You launch a blade directly at his head.  
The metal blade flies forward, and as you stretch out your arm to direct it, you see the robot suddenly move his head at the last minute, the blade slicing off part of his ear instead.  
"Idiot,"

> You try again.  
This time the blade flies straight through the robot's eye and out the other side, with you pulling the trigger on the laser cannon at the same time, creating a brilliant flash of light.

> You kick Flash Man away, knocking him over and absorbing the Flash Stopper schematics.  
Flashing through the air, you land on your feet, ready to absorb the next robot.

> You next head for the Waste Disposal Center, guarded by the Robot Master Heat Man.  
Upon arrival at the Waste Disposal Center, you see the remains of several robots, all reduced to piles of scrap metal.  
"This is rather pathetic,"  
, you hear a voice say as if mocking you, echoing through the halls and pits of molten metal.  
A huge, humanoid robot stands in the center of the room, sporting a massive, robotic eyebrow, metal wings, a drill that emerges from his mouth and much more.

> You say "Heat Man, I assume."  
"Correct," he says. "And now that I'm finished mocking you, I shall destroy you."

> You switch to the Bubble Lead, hoping its aquatic properties can defend against his Atomic Fire weapon.  
The weapon hits you straight away, and the water around you is incinerated in an instant.  
"Quit wasting time and die!" he roars, charging at you.

> You try once again to seal him up in a bubble with the projectile.  
You try your luck with the weapon, but you have no idea how it works. You just know that there are three types: Lead, Bubble and Gas.

> You choose bubble/.  
You fire a lead bullet directly at his face, smashing into it and bouncing off with a horrible sound.  
"Now it's my turn to mock you,"

> You fire a plasma blast at Heat Man's face.  
The blast flies forward and smashes into him, destroying his face into a mess of charred metal and wires.

> You say "Hope that guy had medicare."  
"Shut it," the robot says, before collapsing to the ground and shutting off.

> You absorb the Atomic Fire schematics, before moving onward to the Preserved Forest, guarded by the final Robot Master - Wood Man.  
"Goodbye, heroes," the voice says. "Another day, another set of fools come to destroy us. These four," he laughs.

> You head into the forest, towards a base built into a giant tree.  
"Why do you come here?" a voice says, causing you to jump back in shock.  
A humanoid robot, covered in vines and branches, stands in front of you.  
"I am Wood Man,"

> You say "I've come to defeat you, the last of Wily's 8 Robot Masters. I know you were created to kill me, so stop harming the creatures of the forest. You have what you came for."  
"True," he says. "I had a mission to clear these woods of any hostiles, but my mission has ended.

> You say "Hostiles?! You hurt normal animals and destroyed their homes! They were just doing what they had to in order to survive in nature, if anything. You had no right to harm them."  
"I had a right to survive. They had no right to stand in my way,"  
"They had as much right to live as you did."  
There's a short silence, before Wood Man laughs.

> You say "What's so funny, you sick-"  
"I'm not sick," he laughs. "You, however, are a hypocrite. You pretend to hunt and kill the beasts that harm others, yet you alone harm legions of creatures without flinching.

> You say "Our case is different. Humans, and by extension robots, have more power over the world than any other species, so its our job to make sure we don't misuse that power."  
"You only claim that we have more power because you fear your own power. If I claimed we had no power, you'd agree."  
"I would not,"  
Wood Man laughs again.

> You say "I at least ask of you that we move to another part of the woods so that the animals won't be hurt."  
"That's a good idea, but you'll have to come with me. I have no intention on harming the creatures of this forest.

> You , along with Wood Man, head into a crater to do battle.  
The two of you find a nice, flat place in the forest and trade hits. The first time you tried to fight him, he knocked you into the depths of the crater.

> You equip the Atomic Fire and begin charging a full power blast as he jumps down.  
"No! Don't you understand? I need those designs back. I can't continue working without them!"  
You fire the weapon, and he blocks the bright light with a tree branch.  
"So be it,"  
The tree branch is not strong enough to contain the blast, and the crater is engulfed with flame, Wood Man taking most of the blast.  
"You won't get away with this, human."  
"I didn't think I would,"  
You begin laughing.

> You absorb his schematics for his Leaf Shield weapon.  
You grab the schematics off his burnt body, and laugh once again.

> You head off to Dr. Wily's Castle to battle him, attempting to break in through the Outer Wall.  
You manage to sneak past the guards, finding yourself in a dark hallway. You move forward, finding that the lights turn on automatically when you get close to a mirror.  
Suddenly, a giant robotic dragon shows up, and attempts to attack you. Upon closer inspection, you notice the words "Dr. Wily" on the side.  
After defeating it, you find yourself in a huge lab filled with test subjects and strange machines.

> You continue through the castle's Thermonuclear Plant.  
You find yourself in a huge, open room filled as workers frantically repair things that have been damaged by the giant monster battles. You spot Dr. Wily, surrounded by a half dozen large machines.

> You try to chase after him as he flees, but fall into a trap, attacked by his next defense robot - Picopico-kun, a guard system room with blocks that form into mini-robots.  
You try to climb out of the pit you've fallen in, but fall again as the Picopico-kun blocks your escape.  
You continue falling down through the security guard system, right into the giant's stomach.  
You use the Bubble Lead to generate a bubble to float away in through an air duct into an area labeled as Guts Tank's Garage.  
You find there, next to a large junkyard, a partially-assembled robot labeled as Guts Tank, a heavy duty robot specifically designed for tearing through the most heavily damaged areas of the castle.

> You are suddenly attacked by Guts Tank, which bears a resemblance to your old foe Guts Man, who aided in Wily's first attempt at world domination a year ago.  
You manage to defeat the robot, but fall once again, into the massive, disgusting, and dangerous-looking lower intestines.

> You land in the sewers of the tower, but climb out of the water into the Distribution Area.  
You find yourself in a massive room, filled with pipes and giant levers. You spot Neither Wily nor Dr. Cossack, but continue to search the room frantically.

> You are suddenly locked in a room with several laser cannons collectively called the Boobeam Trap.  
The room is filled with laser cannons, and the door clicks locked. You attempt to open the door with a laser torch, but it doesn't work.

> You equip the Crash Bomber, firing bombs at the different laser cannons to destroy them.  
The bombs damage the cannons, but the door won't budge.

> You use one last energy blast to break open the wall, arriving in the Fortress Core, where Metal Man, Air Man, Bubble Man. Quick Man, Crash Man, Flash Man, Heat Man. and Wood Man are all rebuilt and ready for a rematch.  
You knock the robots aside, fighting your way through to Dr. Wily, who is just rising from his desk. He grasps a large, obvious-tolacknamed Death Bot behind him.  
Wily enters his latest battle machine: Wily Machine 2, which goes back and forth using energy shots that go down and rise in an arch to the top of the room.

> You equip the Atomic Fire and fire a huge blast that destroys part of the robot.  
The fire destroys a large part the top half of the robot, but it isn't enough to stop the robot.  
Damaged, it not shoots multiple bouncing balls that are difficult to avoid. While you avoid the first shot, the second and third bounce right into your face and knock you back.

> You equip the Crash Bomber, attaching multiple bombs to the engines of the machine.  
The robot starts to shake and move in a circle, which is enough to make you fall off before it explodes, creating a giant explosion that collapses part of the ceiling on top of you.

> You are knocked down a hole, into a cave beneath the ruins of the castle. Soon, you encounter Wily who, to your shock, transforms into an alien and begins firing plasma attacks at you!  
You use your sword to keep him from regenerating, but the battle is hopeless.

> You try to use the Bubble Lead to trap Wily in a bubble, while dodging his projectiles.  
The lead works perfectly, encasing the malware in a powerful bubble. Wily struggles against the lead, but is helpless as you step forward to end his silly and pitiful existence once and for all.  
Suddenly, Wily goes back to normal: the whole alien business was just a hologram. Wily gets on his knees and begs for mercy, defeated once again.  
"If you please, just shoot me now. Even death would be a mercy to me," he says.

> You say "As much as some people might want to, I don't think its right. You're coming with me to face proper justice."

Suddenly, the cave begins collapsing. You manage to rush out just in time. Wily, left behind, is seemingly gone for good.

You land on your back, amidst vast quantities of rubble and wreckage from above. You are eventually covered in so much dust that you lose consciousness.

> You soon after awaken, looking upon the wreckage of what was once Wily Castle, and head out into a meadow, having won.  
You stand in the meadow, looking around. You look up at the castle ruins, which have become a pile of rubble, mixed in with the trees around it. You shake your head somberly.  
After walking through a peaceful forest for a while, you stop and loos up at the sky, and the scene then shifts to show your helmet left behind on a hill.


	3. Mega Man 3

You are the robotic hero Mega Man. A year after your last encounter, your nemesis Dr. Wily seemingly manages to reform after his previous two defeats, and is now working alongside your creator Dr. Light to build a peacekeeping robot called Gamma. However, the Robot Masters they developed together go berserk and start wreaking havoc, stealing the Energy Elements they were in charge of mining on eight uncharted planets. Naturally, you are sent off to stop the rogue robots, this time with the help of your new pet robot dog, Rush! Your first destination will be the Construction Site, guarded by the Robot Master Needle Man. He's very strong, but he can only move one way: Up. If you hit him with an attack, he'll turn around and try to go back down again. > You keep this in mind as you proceed into the construction site. You find the construction droid that acts as the "guardian" for the robot, and approach him cautiously. As you do so, you hear a screeching from above... Rush is running along the railings of the walkways over the room, where you currently find yourself, barking and looking up. > You say "?" You hear a high-pitched voice from above yell out to you, and turn towards where it came from. > You run over the the source of it to see if Rush is okay. As you round the curve in the walkway, you find a little robot, about the size of a child, hovering along the walkway on an air platform that had somehow launched itself at you from above. > You say "Is this Needle Man?" The robot, a humanoid design with a sharp needle for a head, makes a high-pitched squeal, aiming its gun at you as it floats closer. > You quickly scan your first schematics on tis adventure, namely those of the Needle Cannon. As you remember, you had sealed the gun slot on the robot's body with its own armor plating so that it wouldn't be able to fire at you, and it appears that you were right: The robot can't move. > You fire a shot from your plasma cannon to finish him. The shot flies directly into the gun barrel, and it explodes spectacularly, destroying the robot. With that, you can proceed on to the next room. > You next head to the Magnetic Generator, guarded by the Robot Master Magnet Man. As you approach, you see a force field blocking your path. Magnetic men... you'll remember to keep an eye out for them. You march onward, and see a little robot chasing after a rat. > You try to find a way around the force field. You find a weak spot in the force field, a certain spot where the two "legs" meet, and try to break through there. You are successful, and the robot falls over with a small thud. > You say "This little guy must be Magnet Man." You see a little robot, about the size of a child, hovering along the walkway on an air platform that had somehow launched itself at you from above. > You say "Are you Magnet Man?" The robot, a humanoid design with a magnet for a head, makes a high-pitched whirr-whirr noise in its speaker, and magnetically points at you. > You are suddenly pulled towards it, being a robot yourself. Naturally, a robot like you would be susceptible to this kind of trickery. > You try to get close enough to blast at him. Magnet Man sees you approaching, and prepares to pull you in with all his might. You shoot at the robot, but he manages to hold on to you with his magnet until he finally succeeds in pulling you in. > You keep firing. Magnet Man continues to hold on to you, and as you shoot at him, he uses this time to maneuver around so that he's behind you. > You fire behind you, aiming for Magnet Man's head. You manage to shoot a couple of shots at him, but they only seem to attract him more. > You switch to the Needle Cannon and fire those. Magnet Man keeps you in tow with his magnet, and continues to duck from your shots, but he can't stop the cannon shots from hitting him. > You absorb the schematics for Magnet Man's weapon, the Magnet Missile. You start to look around for where the hell your crew jumped to... but nothing is to be seen. > You check to see if Magnet Man is still alive. Magnet Man is on the ground, clearly damaged. But before you can finish him off... A large red robot with a lot of drill on his back walks out of the shadows. He introduces himself as Break Man, and seems to resemble you to some extent. Suddenly, he begins firing at you with a laser cannon similar to your own. As the fight continues, you keep on getting hit by laser fire. Your arm, your chest, your legs. You can't keep up. > You at least manage to get one good shot in. You manage to hit Break Man in the side, just beneath his arm, and he falls down. Just like that, you're out of energy. Now, there's nothing left to do but accept your fate. Break Man retreats, as Rush runs over to help you back up again. "The repairs will take a little time, but you'll be up and running again in no time, I assure you." You have no strength left to argue. > You are soon repaired and given an E-Tank which restores your energy. You wake up back on the ship, with nothing missing and perfectly fine. From here on out, things are different. You're different now. > You next head to the Mirror Cavern, guarded by the Robot Master Gemini Man. When you arrive at the Mirror Cavern, it's a dead end. There is no entrance to be seen, except for one part which looks like it could be some kind of hatch. > You try to open the hatch, but are unable to. You give it a try, but it's stuck. Just as you're about to give up, an arm comes out and grabs you by the collar! It's Break Man again. Oddly enough, he says he is here to help and blows open the hatch himself, before vanishing. You fall down the hatch, which is already open, into a room that's filled with machinery and flashing lights. > You begin trying to find Gemini Man. As you walk down the hallways in an attempt to find this Gemini Man, you soon hear a voice... only it sounds as if it's coming from inside your head. > You say "Is that you, Gemini Man?" "Most likely not, Karth. Human minds are poor conductors of the divine, you know." "Gemini Man, is that you? > You say "And I'm technically a robot, so..." "So we may be from different worlds, Karth, but the God-Emperor will... " You are suddenly struck by a surge of energy in your head, as the voice of Gemini Man stops. > You see Gemini Man appear in front of you, firing at you with his Gemini Laser. You flinch as the powerful blasts begin to burn up your vision, before they finally end. You take a moment to heal yourself, and notice that he's missing an arm. > You fire your own laser cannon at the fast-moving robot. Gemini Man dodges the blast, and fires his own back. It goes wide, and you grab his arm before he can fire again. You twist it around, before snapping it in two. > You kick him away. "Ah, not yet, Karth, I have to say our names before I kill you!" "What? > You say "What's that supposed to mean?" "Means you're gonna die anyway, Karth, but we should have a little fun first. Tell me, what's your name?" > You say "I'm Mega Man." "Ah, I like you, Karth. Now... I need to kill you before you kill me, but before I can do that, I need you to tell me your name. > You say "You're not making any sense!" "But it's the rules, Karth! The game! Say your name, say it quickly, then we can have our battle!" "I don't know your name. > You instead absorb the schematics for his Gemini Laser. You ignore him, and begin to search for a way out. You come across a large room filled with technology that looks at least as old as the factory. > You set up some explosives to take Gemini Man down and save the area from him. You create a series of timed explosives along the walls, before setting off the main one. You run over to it as it goes off, and collapse from the force. > You leap out of the cavern as the fireball is right behind you. You use this explosion to propel yourself forward, and land in the snow. You quickly gather yourself as you try to figure out where you are. Surprisingly, you're still in the factory area. > You next go to the Rocky Plateaus, guarded by the Robot Master Hard Man. You arrive to the plateau where Hard Man guards the way forward. You dodge his fire, and send a blast of negative energy through him. He pauses, before his body begins to explode. > You quickly absorb the schematics for his Hard Knuckle weapon. Hard Man's body is sent flying as you complete the weapon, and it embeds into the wall. You move forward, passing through the doorway, to a different part of the factory. > You are soon cornered once again by Break Man, who begins firing at you. "I don't have time to play with you!" you complain, as you quickly form a shield. > You try to fire back to take him out quickly. You dodge the bullets, and send a fireball at him. He jumps out of the way, before forming his own lance of fire and shooting it at you. > You quickly dodge, noticing Break Man is holding back. You jump back as the fire hits the ground, and rush forward, sending a blast of wind at him. He blocks it with his shield, before forming his fist into a spike. > You are knocked back, as Break Man walks away. You are sent flying as Break Man ignores you, walking off up the path. You groan and get up, before... "Oh, some more scenery." you think as a bullet is sent drilling into your head. > You quickly flee, heading towards the Spinning Greenhouse. You run through the factory, before running into a clear path to escape. You realize you're either very lucky, or Break Man and Magna were just unlucky. > You begin searching the greenhouse for its resident Robot Master, Top Man. You quickly begin searching the area, and notice a series of glass walls. You check the first one, which is empty, before moving to the next. You stop as you see two eyes appear from behind the glass. > You say "Top Man, is that you?" The glass breaks as the eyes peer at you, and a hand appears. You grab it, and feel another pair of hands grab you and pull you inside. You find yourself face to face with a bizarre robotic creature. > You equid the Hard Knuckle and prepare for battle. You grab your Hard Knuckles, and prepare for battle. You stand back as the creature moves forward, and you realize this thing must be the top of the factory. It stares at you with blank eyes, before dropping to its knees and beginning to roll along the ground. > You jump up and fire projectiles at it. You jump up and fire a blast of fire at it, but it quickly moves out of the way. It doesn't seem to notice as it begins rolling along the ground once again, right towards you. > You switch to the Magnet Missile, leaping up to fire again. You fire the missile, but once again it fails to hit. You realize it's heading right towards the Glass House- a massive mansion of glass and steel- which stands far above you in the distance. > You try to use your laser cannon to create a hole it can fall in before reaching the Glass House. You switch to your laser gun, and begin firing at it. You manage to set it on fire, causing it to stop and let out a high-pitched cry. > You absorb the schematics for its weapon, the Top Spin. You go back to firing, and manage to hit it several times, causing it to back off and let out a dying whine. It keeps its distance, and you keep firing, before your energy runs out. > You switch back to your regular laser cannon and fire weaker, but still somewhat effective, shots. You switch back to your regular gun, firing weak shots at it. It dies down to you, and you lean against the wall to rest. > You rest for a moment, before going to the Snake Tower, guarded by the Robot Master Snake Man. You run along the path, finding yourself in a wide, flat factory filled with various metal buildings. You find one in particular that's quite large, and begin walking inside. > You say "This must be the Snake Tower." You find yourself in a huge, open building, dominated by a huge golden statue of a massive, twisting snakes and a large, glass snake tank. > You begin heading up the tower to locate Snake Man. You start climbing the stairs, finding a door at the top of the stairs. You push it open to reveal a large, empty room. "This must be the battle arena," you think. > You say "Snake Man, where are you?" Your voice echoes throughout the room, and you hear a rattling sound from the snake tank. You look to see a massive adobe wall, surrounded by a large snake, slowly rattle from a small opening in the wall. "You'll have to climb it to find out where he is," > You begin trying to climb the wall, avoiding the snakes. You quickly begin scaling the wall, jumping from one small brick to another as snakes begin slithering out from the openings. > You fire downward at the snakes while climbing. You continue scaling the wall, firing at the snakes as they make rattling noises. After a few moments, you manage to reach the opening at the top of the wall. > You continue through it. You find yourself in a massive room, with a huge snake painting on the wall. > You say "This must be Snake Man's domain." You begin walking around the room, examining the snake painting. "What a terrible painting," you think. Suddenly, you hear a rumbling, and see the huge snake tank begin to shake. > You prepare your blaster. You quickly begin preparing your laser rifle, before you see the massive head of the snake rise up through the water. The head begins staring at you, as you pull out your gun. "Stay back!" you shout. > You switch to the Needle Cannon and begin firing. The snake's head explodes, blood and water splashing everywhere as you let out a terrified scream. In an instant, the huge snake emerges from the tank, knocking you to the floor with a thud. > You continue firing fast moving needle projectiles. The snake begins slithering towards you. You roll to the side, before firing another fast moving projectile. The snake's head explodes once more, as the snake continues to advance. "I need to reload!" > You continue firing at the snake. You keep firing your Needle Cannon, as the snake keeps approaching. "I'm out of ammo!" you shout. The snake strikes, hitting you in the chest with its tail. > You switch to your regular plasma blaster and take potshots at the snake. The snake blows a hole through the wall, as you narrowly miss this path of destruction. You switch to your regular gun and begin taking shots at the snake, blowing a huge hole in its side. > You say "It's over, Snake Man!" The snake strikes, hitting you in the chest and throwing you to the floor. You crawl around for a moment, before the snake begins slithering away. > You absorb Snake Man's weapon schematics, for the Search Snake technique. You grab the schematics off the floor, and quickly rise to your feet. You begin running around the room, grabbing various items and tossing them at the wall. "Come on! Fire!" > You fire at Snake Man once more. The snake rams into the wall, knocking you to the floor. "Stupid piece of junk!" you think to yourself. You stand up and fire again, blasting a hole in his side. > You continue firing. The snake charges into the wall, knocking you backwards. The snake charges again, before slumping down on the ground. > You fire an opening in the wall, just to be safe. You blast a hole through the wall, just as the snake begins to charge yet again. You stand back, before firing at the side of the snake's head. "Aah!" > You kick it in the direction of the wall's opening, several stories in the air. You fire at the snake as it begins to fall, blasting another hole in its side. You watch in horror as it falls towards you, before being blasted by a laser from above. "Oh, that feels good!" > You blast the snake again in the direction of the hole. You blast the snake as it falls, hitting it in the side of the body and sending it smashing into the ground. You walk towards the snake cautiously, as it begins to slowly get up. > You fire another shot from the Needle Cannon at the snake's head. You fire your laser rifle, blowing a hole through the top of the snake's skull. You walk closer towards it as the head falls to the ground, dead. "Yes!" you shout in victory. > You next go to the Giant Power Generator, guarded by the Robot Master Spark Man. You walk over to the generator, safe in the fact that your foe is unable to move. > You take advantage of this to absorb Spark Man's weapon, the Spark Shock. "Now, this is a weapon." You remove the Spark Shock from its resting place, and turn to face your next foe. > You use Spark Man's own weapon on him. You fire the Spark Shock at Spark Man, but he raises his hand and stops it in mid air. He pauses for a moment, before letting the blast continue towards you. > You fire another one back, knocking the blast towards Spark Man and increasing its power. You blast the Spark Man back, but he catches the blast with his hand and absorbs it. He raises his other hand and a powerful beam of blue light appears, firing at you. > You fire your plasma cannon to redirect it. You fire your gun, but the powerful beam of light forces you to back off. It hits the cannon, its power causing it to explode into numerous pieces. > You pick up a shard of rubble and launch it at Spark Man's arm. You fire a shard of concrete that hits Spark Man's arm, causing it to explode. Sparks fly from his arm, as you attempt to finish him off. > You fire one last shot from your plasma cannon. You fire your last shot, hitting Spark Man's chest. Sparks fly from the impact, and he lets go of his hand to grab at the bullet. He grabs it, but an idea strikes you. > You remotely detonate the bullet in Spark Man's hand. The bullet explodes, knocking Spark Man to the floor. He rolls over, before lying still. "Yes! My victory is assured now!" You stare at the screen, seeing a final set of numbers appear... > You go to the Sewer System, guarded by the final Robot Master - Shadow Man. The final fight. After all this, it's just a simple evil robot versus an amnesiac kid. Suddenly, Break Man shows up again, playing the familiar whistle heard in previous encounters. "Come on, you're not really going to let Shadow Man win are you? He's too stupid." "Break Man annoys me. Shut up!" you shout. > You are attacked once again by Break Man's laser cannon. You immediately hide behind a corner as the laser cannon fires. The shots bypass you, and the cannon sputters as it takes damage from your draine counter. "Ha! I told you to hide mister!" > You fire at Break Man, knocking him over. You fire, hitting him right in the arm. The laser cannon falls silent, and Break Man makes a sad expression before falling to the ground. "You're still too stupid." "Shut up!" > You move on to face Shadow Man. You quickly move on through the room, looking for the exit. Down the corridor is a set of stairs that lead up to a large door that seems to be made of wood, with metal doors on either side. > You break through the door. You run up the stairs and open the door at the top of the stairs. You step outside to a platform on the side of a tall tower. > You say "This must be Shadow Man's arena." "This is an evil room." You turn as you hear the echo of Shadow Man's voice. You see your enemy sitting in the center of the arena, staring at you. It gives you the shivers to see Shadow Man. In the arena to the right are three broken chairs. "It's just an arena." "Go back into the room, and grab a chair. > You instead, use the Top Spin weapon against Shadow Man. You jump up and quickly spin around, using the Top Spin ability to damage Shadow Man. You fire away at him, eventually hitting him a few times. > You absorb his special Shadow Blade technique. You quickly use your Top Spin to gain some height and fly towards Shadow Man. You hit him with the sword, and he grunts in pain. You hit him again, this time in the side of the chest. > You once again use the Top Spin. You quickly turn around and use the Top Spin ability, flying right back at Shadow Man. He tries to dodge, but you are faster and manage to impale him through the stomach with Shadow Blade. > You kick Shadow Man to the ground. You quickly fly down and put all your weight on Shadow Man, pressing the sword through his stomach. He lets out a pitiful laugh as he attempts to struggle free. "Scared?" "No. > You leave him there, the blade going through his stomach. Satisfied, you fly off to try find the next level. As you go up the stairs you hear a familiar tune. You remember liking this song when you were young, and it brings back some happy memories. Suddenly, a report comes in that four mysterious machines called Doc Robots are attacking in locations you visited before, the first of which is the Construction Site. You return there to investigate. You move through the site, shooting at the Doc Robots. One of them is attacking the crane, trying to raise a heavy metal ball with a laser drill. The ball will presumably crush the victim inside. > You equip the Hard Knuckle and fire at one of the Doc Robots as the rest flee elsewhere. You fire the Hard Knuckles, hitting the drill Doc Robot in the head and causing it to release the ball it's holding. > You catch the ball, preventing it from crushing the human victim. You catch the ball with the crane, stopping it from crushing the victim inside. > You fire again at the Doc Robot. You can't find the other Doc Robot, so you move on. The victim inside the crane slowly gets out of the way, and the crane begins to lower again. > You follow the next Doc Robot back to Mirror Cavern. You follow the Doc Robot through the tunnels, and into a large cavern. You see another one of the metal creatures there, standing over an empty human shell. > You fire the Spark Shock at the robot. You fire the Spark Shock, hitting the robot in the face and causing it to collapse backwards. It drops the human shell, but you don't see anything else on top of it. > You check to see if the robot is finished. You walk over to the robot, but it is still alive and twitching. > You fire the Spark Shock once again to overload is circuits. You fire the Spark Shock, and the electrical current overloads the robot. It emits a high-pitched burst of static, and then goes limp. "Seems my Spark Shock does its job," > You , halfway through stopping the Doc Robots, go to the Giant Power Generator where the next one awaits. You fly down the corridors, dodging into the next tunnel as the Doc Robots attempt to follow. "It's amazing the things you find in abandoned mines," > You fire a Spark Shock at the Doc Robot. You fire the Spark Shock, hitting the robot in the side and causing it to collapse on itself and shut down. "I can't believe I'm using the Spark Shock again," > You follow the last Doc Robot to the Sewer System. You follow the last Doc Robot down into the dark sewers, dodging past piles of rotting trash. "It seems we're near the end," > You try to find the Doc Robot. You fly down into the pitch black darkness, dodging around piles of trash. "Where did it go?" Suddenly, you hear a beeping from the floor. > You use a flashlight to see around the sewers. As you shine the flashlight around, a red laser dot appears on one of your targets. "It's using the sewers! I'm on it!" > You jump away from the dot. You dodge out of the way of the red dot, and hear a loud beep. "It's using the sewers! I have to hit it now!" > You aim your Shadow Blade to fire at the final Doc Robot. You aim the Shadow Blade, firing at the Doc Robot. The robot manages to avoid being hit, but the laser causes a small explosion on the other side, destroying many piles of trash and knocking over a few dumpsters. > You fire most blades, hoping to knock parts of him off. You fire the Shadow Blade, but the Doc Robot merely moves to the other side of the pit, out of range. "Batter!" > You use the Magnet Missile to attract the Doc Robot's metal body. The Magne Missile flies, and sticks to the robot's chest. "Now!" You fire the Spark Shock, and it causes a fair amount of damage as it zaps the robot. > You remotely detonate it. You press the button on the remote detonator, and it explodes. The robot's chest explodes in a shower of sparks, and it topples over, shattering and destroying the rest of the room as it collapses on itself. You return to Dr. Light's lab, but he seems worried. You ask what's wrong. "Right after we received the last element... Wily ran off with Gamma!" "What?!" "The Master key was in a place called Gamma, but it seems Wily has it now!" You feel slightly angry. "That fool! He could've finished the job!". > You see Wily escaping in his vehicle, and follow him to his new and improved Wily Castle. You fly forward, going down the long tunnel. You go through the archway, flying into a courtyard filled with junk. > You try to enter the castle through the Secret Entrance. You fly forward, entering a dark room filled with machinery. You step through another door, finding yourself in a library. You search the room, but it seems to be one filled with junk. Suddenly, you are attacked by the Kamegoro Maker, a machine moving on the wall, as the room fills with water. The machine fires numerous spiked metal bolts at you. You are surrounded by water, and it is proving difficult to move. "Shark! Kabayaro!" > You fire your plasma blaster at the Kamegoro Maker as you jump out of the water. You fire the Plasma Blaser, and manage to hit the spike, causing it to burst into flames and fall off its track. You exit the room, flying up the ladder. > You enter the Inner Passageway of the castle. You fly down the dark and long passageway, stepping out into a courtyard filled with junk. You look around, but it seems that the robot has escaped into some sort of hidden bunker. > You continue through the passageway, before reaching a room containing the Rock Monster MK-II,. You see the Rock Monster blocking your way forward, protecting another doorway. You fire a bolt of energy, destroying its nose, but it doesn't go down. It roars, charging towards you. > You fire the Hard Knuckle at its eye. You fire the Hard Knuckle, smashing the robot's cybernetic eye, blinding it and causing it to stumble backwards. Taking the opportunity, you fly forward, kicking it in the face and destroying its remaining good eye. > You attempt to move on to the castle's Science Facility. You rush forward, entering the long, dark passageway. You fly down it, passing by a room filled with Kamegorozaw machines. > You suddenly encounter three robotic copies of yourself. You see a room filled with three of yourself. They look just like you, except for the cybernetic implants and green skin. You wonder if this is a trap. > You start by using the Top Spin weapon, revealing them to be mere holograms. You spin around quickly, before stopping and aiming your weapon. You fire a red laser, melting the holographic image, revealing a room with a single human pilot inside. "So, it's a fake!" > You try to get to the pilot, who activates a lever dropping you into the basement of the castle. You fall, flying through the air and smashing into the stone ground. You stand, quickly running to the castle's main science area. Suddenly, Needle Man, Gemini Man, Magnet Man, Hard Man, Top Man, Snake Man, Spark Man and Shadow Man all stand before you. It seems they want a rematch. "I accept your challenge!" "Did you have to pick that robot?" "What about your ex there?" "Are you sure about this?" "Sure about what!?" > You fire at them with the Gemini Laser while they are all distracted. The Gemini Laser fires a continuous burst of laser fire, hitting all your enemies and destroying them instantly. "Alright! Alright! Alright!" they all say happily. > You continue to the Dr. Wily's lair at the heart of the castle to fight the doctor. You walk along the passageway, before coming across another large flight of stairs. You look down them and see a large underground complex. > You enter into the complex, locating the hanger where Gamma is being stored. You walk into the underground complex, locating the hanger. It seems that Wily has stashed his creation. You wonder why he would hide it in the middle of a fortress designed to protect it. Suddenly, Gamma, piloted by Wily, roars to life and begins trying to crush you. You quickly evade its attacks and head to the back of the hanger, where you find an exit to the back of the complex. Before you leave, you search the area for a weapon with which to kill the monster. > You equip the Hard Knuckle, but Gamma crushes the exit. No way out from this fight. You quickly step back as the robot slams into the room, shattering the door. You feel the robot's metal claws grab you, lifting you in the air and crushing the life out of you. > You fire the projectile at the robot. You fire the energy ball, but it bounces off the robot's armor and you drop to the ground, dying. "Well... that could've gone better." > You continue trying, launching the Shadow Blade right at the cockpit where Wily pilots the robot. You launch the Shadow Blade at the cockpit, and it embeds itself deep inside the cockpit of the robot. "Yes! I's good!"

> You continue firing at the robot to disable its motor functions. You continue firing at the robot to try and disable its movement. the robot, with the last of its strength, reaches for you... but fails and falls to the ground, dying. "Yes! I's good!" "Well done, Master Ebon. Dr. Wily falls from the cockpit, begging for mercy once again. "Please! I don't want to die! I've so much to live for! So have you, Master Ebon! Before you can do anything, large amounts of rubble fall from the ceiling, crushing both of you. Soon, while you are knocked out, Break Man arrives, looking around. "Where's Wily...oh no, too late." Soon after, you wake up at home. "You're alive! That was a near thing, but you pulled through!" "I have to deal with Wily, now. He's dead and I'm not, so now it's personal. Your creator and "father" in a sense, Dr. Light, stands near you, holding a whistle found near the wreckage you were saved from. He explains it must have belonged to your long-lost older brother Proto Man. You had both thought him dead, but it seems somewhere out there, your brother is alive and helping you through your adventure. "You should look on the bright side," your brother's voice says from the whistle. "I suppose I should. Thanks." You reflect on the experience. On the bright side, Dr. Wily is seemingly gone for good, and his castle destroyed, and the world is returned to peace. But the survival of your brother opens up many more questions. For now, however, the battle is ended. You've saved the world, again. The End


	4. Mega Man: Dr. Wily's Revenge

You are the robotic hero Mega Man. Your nemesis, Dr. Wily is smarting at having been defeated twice at your hands, and has rebuilt four of the Robot Masters he built for his first attempt to take over the world, and four from the second. And so, you set out to stop your arch-nemesis once again. This time, however, it's not just a simple battle against robots; this is an all-out war between man and machine! > You begin by heading to the Abandoned Sawmill, guarded by the Robot Master Cut Man. The abandoned sawmill is in bad shape, with rusting machinery everywhere. The only thing that could be worse than the place would be if someone were to try to steal something there... > You decide to enter, your laser cannon at the ready in case anything dangerous lurks within. Steps lead up to a large door with a large frame. As you wait at the door, you notice a gap in between the door and the frame. > You try to tear it open. The door shakes but doesn't give. You try again, but the same happens. There is clearly something keeping it closed. You aim your laser cannon at the gap and fire. > You fire your laser cannon. The laser blast busts through the weak spot, and the door flies open. You walk inside, noticing a large room filled with rusting machinery. That's when you notice a light flickering on and off in the distance. > You say "Cut Man, is that you?" "I'm here," comes Cut Man's voice, in a rather emotionless tone. You walk towards the voices, and see Cut Man in his dark blue overalls, with his saw arms outstretched and spinning. > You aim your laser cannon and prepare for a fight. "Who are you?" Cut Man asks, looking up at you. "I'm Mega Man," you reply, raising your laser cannon. "What do you want?" > You say "I've come to stop you from taking over the factory as you tried in the past." "I've already been stopped once, by the legendary hero Mega Man." "You're Cut Man." "Yes." "Why are you trying to take over the factory? It's not like you really need it." "I'm just trying to fulfill my mission." "Don't you have saw blades to make?" "I have a lot of saw blades." " > You fire at Cut Man. Your laser blast hits Cut Man, who falls to his knees. "You... You can't get inside my saws...!" he says in a terrified voice. > You fire again. Cut Man is blown into the air as the laser beam makes contact with his body. He falls on the ground, twitching. "See you again, hero," > You absorb the schematics for his weapon, the Rolling Cutter. You spend the next few days reading over the plans for all the machinery in the factory and the research notes that were found in Dr. Light's lab. > You continue your quest by returning to the Frozen Jungle to face the Robot Master Ice Man. You enter the jungle with caution, as you know there are still a few mine bears and mechanical birds in the jungles. Only a fool would go into the jungle without his gun. > You continue through the jungle. As you travel through the jungle, you hear a loud crack. You look over to see a large robotic parrot flying overhead. "Hey!" you shout, running after it. > You follow, hoping it will lead to Ice Man. The robotic parrot flies into an opening in the trees, and you quickly run after it. It's rather large, and you follow it until it stops in front of a large cave. "Ice Man?" > You prepare your blaster, just in case. You raise your gun, as does Ice Man, who stands next to you. "You think you can stop me?" he says, staring at you with his frosty green eyes. > You say "I've got to try." "You're too late. I've already freed myself!" he says, walking into the cave. You aim your gun, preparing to fire. "Keep your distance, cyborg," he says. > You blast at Ice Man. You fire your laser blast, but it melts when it hits him. He smiles and steps forward, grabbing your neck in an ice hand. "You're weak. You're only good for melting." > You absorb Ice Man's Ice Slasher weapon. You take the weapon from him, and he falls to the ground. "You'll die here, like all the rest." You enter the cave, and find a large humanoid robot. > You take potshots at Ice Man. You fire your buster at the robot, but it isn't damaged. The robot walks forward, and you take a step back in fear. "I am Ice Man." "No, YOU are Ice Man," > You ignore his attempts to confuse you and fire at the ceiling above Ice Man/. You fire the laser at the ceiling, but it doesn't do anything. Ice Man raises his fist, and you quickly step to the side as he attempts to punch through the ceiling. > You continue firing as he is closer. You step back, as your feet touch the entrance of the cave. You aim your gun, firing at it. The robot is damaged by this, and tries to walk forward, knocking over a rock. > You kick the rock back at him. You step back, before firing at the robot. He lets out a long burst of electricity, which you quickly get away from. He raises his fist again, charging more electricity. > You fire at him in his moment of instability. You fire your laser blast, hitting him in his eye. He lets out a burst of static, which shocks you as well. "Guess that fried my internal wiring," he thinks. > You fire a Rolling Cutter at the exposed wires. You fire your laser, cutting through the exposed wires. Ice Man lets out a burst of sparks, before falling silent. The robot stops moving, and you take a step forward. > You check to see if Ice Man is dead. You step forward, checking to see if he is dead. He's silent, still. "He's dead," you think. You enter the cave, finding the entrance to a large underground ruin. > You exit the jungle and go to the Steel Foundry, to face the Robot Master Fire Man. You exit the Jungle, quickly heading to the Steel Foundry. You arrive as the plant is shutting down for the day, leaving you in the large, dark factory. > You begin searching for Fire Man. You quickly begin searching the factory for Fire Man, before you find his silhouette in the back. "Oh, I was wondering where you were," he says. "Ah, over here!" > You switch to the Ice Slasher and fire in his direction. You run forward, firing the laser sword. The sword bounces off his metal exterior, and he raises his fist. > You fire another burst of ice. The laser melts the icicles that hit them, but doesn't do any major damage. The Fire Man robot walks forward with a burst of flames. He slams the sword onto your sword, shattering it. > You fire a plasma blast at Fire Man. You fire the powerful blast of hot plasma energy, but it doesn't do much. He charges his fist with flames, hitting you with a fireball. > You leap onto some equipment over a vat of molten metal. You leap over a vat of molten metal, and quickly ascend to a platform where you can get away from the molten metal. > You let him try to follow. You stand on the platform, waiting for Fire Man to arrive. He walks forward, raising his fist. "Come on down to Fire Man's world," he says tauntingly. He attempts to slam the fist into the steel, but fails. "Come on down!" > You say "Why don't you come on up, or are you afraid of a little molten metal?" "I'm gonna make you dance for me!" he says, before hitting the platform with his fist. You quickly move out of the way, and the molten metal hits the platform, burning through. > You fire upon another vat of molten metal next to him/. You run forward and unleash a burst of fire upon another vat of molten metal, before running away. "Are you trying to set the place on fire?" Fire Man says, running over to the vat. > You punch him into another vat. You fire your fist into another vat of molten metal, before quickly backing away. He kicks a pile of molten metal onto the floor, before running forward and attempting to punch you. > You fire another blast of ice at Fire Man. You fire the laser at the molten metal his foot is standing in, shattering into a fiery explosion. He steps back, as the fire begins to spread. "What is this, some kind of obsession?" he says. > You use the ice to put out some of the fires. You fire a stream of ice water at the fire, putting it out. He stands in front of you defensively. "Now, how about you tell me what you're doing here? > You fire a blast of ice directly at Fire Man's chest. "I'm looking for the Master Bodyguard," you say. "Oh? Well I guess you haven't found him yet then," he says, dodging your attack and hitting you with a flurry of punches. > You knock over yet another vat of molten metal right behind Fire Man. You quickly move behind a vat of molten metal, before Fire Man turns around. The metal explodes into flames as he runs into it. > You absorb the schematics for his Fire Storm weapon. You quickly run forward and absorb the schematics for his weapon. "Now you won't get away!" he says, releasing a burst of flames from his hands. > You freeze the molten metal surrounding his feet. You fire a burst of frost at the metal, and it begins to encase around his feet. He begins to burn, as the metal begins to melt. "Ah... ah!" he yells in pain. He falls to the ground, his feet completely frozen. "That's cold," he remarks, shivering. > You fire one last blast at Fire Man's head. He attempts to dodge, but you manage to teleport right in front of him. He leaps backwards, but fails to clear the flames that surround him. He falls on his back, and the fire goes out. > You fire the blast. You teleport behind him, before firing the blast directly at his face. He feels the explosion rip through his face and he falls backwards. His head is blown apart, and his body is left burnt and bloody. > You leave the factory as it blows up. You teleport out of the building as it explodes. You feel something hit you. Looking down, you see Durexenuir's head flying in a wire attached to the hands of your enemy. > You go to the Electricity Tower for a rematch with Elec Man. Your enemy sucks up electricity from the floor, before throwing it at you. You quickly levitate above the electricity, before firing a fireball right back at him. > You use the Rolling Cutter on some of his exposed wires. You hack into some of his exposed wires, which causes him to collapse down to the floor from the pain of his burnt body. He lets out a final scream before his body goes limp. You drop down to the ground. > You absorb his Thunder Beam schematics. You teleport behind the body, before firing off a beam of light that attaches to the back of his head. You fire two more beams at the back of his head, killing him instantly. With all four Robot Masters dead, you track down Dr. Wily's castle and manage to break in. Inside, you see the old man sitting in a throne-like chair near a table. He summons your old enemies Bubble Man, Quick Man. Flash Man and Heat Man for another rematch. This battle will be a lot tougher. > You start by blasting at Flash Man. You fire a burst of flames at him, and he blows them away with his hands. "Not as fast as me," he says. Quick Man charges at you and slashes you with his sword. > You fire a plasma shot at Quick Man. Quick Man dodges the attack, before charging at you. He tries to hit you with his sword, but you move out of the way and fire your hand at his knee. It explodes into pieces, and he falls to the floor. You fire a fireball at him, which engulfs his arm in flames. > You fire another shot at Bubble Man. You fire another burst of flames at him, but he blows them away with his hands. He advances towards you, before firing a stream of bubbles from his mouth. > You use the Fire Storm to set a bubble on fire. You set a bubble on fire, before it bursts. You look at the other members of your team, who nod. "Got it," you all say in unison. > You next fire upon Heat Man's legs. Upon warming up, you manage to set his trousers on fire, and he runs around screaming in pain. He kicks away his cauldron, sending oil and water splashing everywhere. The fire spreads thanks to the oil and water. You teleport behind him, before firing a stream of fire down his spine. As the fire spreads, he screams in agony. His body begins to burn, as he collapses forward. He pulls at his hair and begins screaming. > You absorb his Atomic Fire weapon, and use it on Quick Man and Bubble Man, causing a powerful explosion. You fire a stream of fire at Quick Man. He cries out in pain as his entire body is engulfed in flames, and he falls to the floor. You look at Bubble Man, who blows a bubble with his mouth. > You switch to the Ice Slasher, freezing the bubble and kicking it at Flash Man. The bubble bursts, and a frozen ball of ice flies straight at the Speed Force wearing Flash Man. It hits his chest, and he cries out in pain. > You fire another burst of ice to try and freeze Flash Man. The ice hits him, and his entire body is frozen. You notice he's dropped his gun, so you quickly teleport up and catch it before he can drop it again. > You absorb his Time Stopper weapon, and check on Quick Man. Quick Man's body is still on fire, but you wonder if you can finish him off. There's no time to get the others, so you decide to kill Quick Man. > You absorb his Quick Boomerang and stop time for a moment to scramble his circuits. You fire a Quick Boomerang at him, and he manages to catch it. His body stops working, leaving him as nothing more than a pinned insect. You walk over, but the fire has already burned him up. > You focus on defeating Bubble Man, the last one left, Wily having escaped. You fire a burst of flames at him, and he blows them away with his hands. He takes a step forward, before blowing air at you. You feel like you're falling, before you hit the floor. > You fire a Quick Boomerang at Bubble Man. The Boomerang flies through the air towards Bubble Man, and he picks it up. He blows air at you, blowing you away from him. You hit a wall, and feel your arm pop out of its socket. > You fire several more boomerangs at a chandelier above Bubble Man. The boomerang flies through the air, and hits the chandelier. The chandelier falls, and you feel its weight as it smacks into Bubble Man's head. > You absorb his Bubble Lead weapon. As soon as you grab the weapon, a large burst of bubbles are released at you. You teleport out of the way to avoid the burst. You quickly run forward, grabbing your gun and shooting him several times. > You fire upon Bubble Man. You fire upon Bubble Man, and his head explodes, destroying him. You've won! Congratulations! You've beaten the Game! > You continue through the castle. You enter another corridor, and the lights flicker on and off. You walk forward, before you hear something. The door slams shut behind you, and you feel your chest tighten. > You soon come face to face with Wily's secret weapon: Enker, the Mega Man Hunter. Wily created a massive robot, with a giant sword. You know you need to defeat him quickly. His chest opens, revealing a sparking mechanism. > You fire your plasma shots at him. Your gun fires, and a couple of plasma bolts hit his chest. The robot's chest opens once more, before he brings his fists up to the sides. > You duck at the last second to make him punch himself. You duck, and the robot punches his own fist. You quickly headbutt him, before he brings his hands back. The robot's arms begin to glow. > You fire upon his open chest. You fire upon his chest, and he quickly closes it. The robot begins to shake, and a voice is heard. The robot begins to scream, and you feel like you're about to pass out. > You blast Enker's head. You fire your weapon, hitting his head. You see a fireball hit his head, and you see the robot explode. Congratulations! You've beaten Enker! > You continue through the castle, coming across a teleporter to Wily's Space Station. You feel a slight pain in your chest, and grab your chest in agony. You stumble forward, and see a teleporter. > You use an E-Tank to heal yourself. You take out an E-Tank, and quickly consume it to heal yourself. The pain goes away, and you're left feeling better than ever. > You enter the teleport to the space station. You teleport there, and find yourself in a large room. You quickly search the room, until you find another telepter. You enter the teleporter, and appear in another hallway. > You begin looking for Dr. Wily. You quickly begin to look around for the doctor. After a few minutes, you find him, standing before a large machine. "Ah, my friend! I'm glad you could come," he says. Wily enters his battle mech: the Wily Machine 1. He stands in the cockpit, and after some fiddling with the controls, he begins to enter the code that begins this monstrosity's engines blazing to life. > You switch to the Atomic Fire and begin charging up an attack. The temperature around you begins to reach several thousands of degrees, as you hold the GunFire. "Do you know why I called you here? To watch me pilot my machine, of course!" "Well, you called me here. I don't know why," you say, curiously. Wily begins a laughter, shaking his head. " > You fire the powerful flaming blast at the Wily Machine. You fire the blast, and it begins to hit the machine's body. It doesn't explode, though. "It would take more than that to destroy this thing!" Wily laughs. > You switch to Enker's Mirror Buster ability, which can reflect the machine's attacks back at it. You switch to Enker's powerful weapon, the Mirror Buster. Wily begins to push several buttons on the machine's arms, and it begins to shake and rumble, before shooting a long stream of bullets at you. > You reflect the bullets back. You reflect the bullets back, hitting the gun in the process. The machine's arms stop shooting, and it begins to rumble. "Your robot was destroyed so easily?" Wily laughs. > You continue holding your shield. Wily begins to laugh, and holds his gun up in a firing position. "Ha ha! You think you're the only one with an ability like this?" he laughs. > You wait for him to fire so you can reflect it. Wily fires the gun, and you quickly raise your shield to deflect the bullet back. It hits the gun, destroying it, and the gun falls to the ground as the machine begins to shake violently. The machine begins to shake even more violently, before it begins to collapse as if made of frail cardboard. The machine collapses to the ground, as you're suddenly hit by a barrage of bullets. > You try to escape as alarms begin going off in the space station. You begin running desperately, desperately as you hear the space station's alarms begin to blare. Suddenly, you feel a piercing pain in your back, and you collapse on the ground. > You try to crawl towards an escape pod. You crawl desperately towards the escape pod, firing your weapon in the process. You find it unlocked, and quickly crawl inside the pod. > You press the controls to launch yourself back to Earth before the space station explodes. You push a button, and the door to the pod opens. > You enter. You enter the pod as it begins to launch, and begin to wait. After a few minutes, you hear an explosion. "Oh dear. It looks like Dr. Wily has escaped," > You are too tired to pursue him and let him flee, instead flying the escape pod away from the exploding space station while reflecting on your adventure. You fly away from the space station, turning around to look at the burning wreck of the station one last time. You see a flashing material is floating away from the space station. No doubt Wily. He'll be back someday. The fool. The world wasn't worthy of his genius. You begin to reflect on your adventure, as you begin to fly away. You think about your adventure, and about what you experienced there. > You begin seeing Earth come into view. It's beautiful from this distance. The Earth comes up, beautiful and blue. The view is just so calming to look at. You reflect on your adventure, and everything you went through. You feel emotionally drained, and begin thinking about going to sleep. > You decide to stay awake for a few more minutes as you gaze upon the planet. You gaze out at the Earth, taking in all of its beauty. You think about how much you've seen it, and how much you still have left to see.

> You know that if anyone tries to harm its natural beauty, you will be there to stop them. You smile in your reflection as you relive your adventure. You are ready to continue your mission to preserve this fair planet's environment and beauty. You will not stop, whatever the cost.


	5. Sonic The Hedgehog

Your story begins on South Island, located on Planet Mobius where the insane scientist Dr. Ivo Robotnik is gathering up the intelligent animals that live there and systematically transforming them all into "Badniks" - an army of robot soldiers that he intends to use to conquer the planet. Unfortunately for Robotnik, there's one problem. The island happens to also be the your home. You are Sonic: an unusual 11 year old blue hedgehog. You possess razor sharp quills, the power to run at supersonic speeds, and an attitude. Not only are you far too fast to be caught, but thanks to your sense of justice, you've made it your mission to free your friends and take the fight to the Doctor's doorstep. You have no idea what lies ahead, but you know this: If you're going to do it, you need a plan. A way to get the attention of the world... > You decide to start by heading up the islands mountains, beginning from your home in Green Hill, an area of peaceful hills set around a bright blue lake. The first thing you need to do is find out who the hell Dr. Robotnik really is. > You leave the village where you live and head off into the grasslands. You begin to climb up the steep hillsides, but soon find it hot and difficult to breath. > You use your speed to get a running start and run up the side of the hill/. You reach the top of the hill, and begin to run down the other side. You reach the bottom and begin to run up again. > You notice a ladybug-like robot heading straight for you. You quickly turn around and begin to run away. It begins to chase you, but you quickly outpace it. It stays in pursuit, but begins to lose you as you reach the plains at the bottom of the island. > You formulate a plan to go through certain locations on the island, deciding your next destination to be Bridge. The island is made up of multiple sections, and you can tell you're on the part that extends northward. > You begin running in the direction of Bridge. You begin to notice that the grassy plains begin to thin, and the landscape begins to change from a tall, rolling hills to forests with a more rugged landscape. > You arrive in Bridge, an area consisting of many bridges. You arrive on the bridge, which extends over a large chasm. You see several Badniks are walking around and a helicopter sits on a platform at the end of the bridge. > You go towards the helicopter. You begin to walk towards the helicopter, intent on taking it for your own. However, you see a Badnik walking towards you. You try to run past it, but it catches you and hits you with a fireball. > You jump on the Badnik to destroy it with your razor sharp quills. You keep impaling the fireball Badnik with your quills, and it begins to set alight. > You flee from the fire. You manage to jump backwards, but the Badnik has already fallen off the side of the bridge into the chasm. You hear a spluttering sound, before it's no longer heard. > You continue across the bridge to Jungle Zone, a huge, thick rainforest with treacherous waterways, snaking vines and giant trees. As you cross the bridge, you begin to walk along the edge of the river. Suddenly, you hear a sound like tearing cloth and see several robotic arms coming out of the trees clutching giant sharp claws. > You try to avoid the claws. You quickly scamper away as the robotic arms begin to slowly follow you, still trying to grab you with their claws. You manage to reach the end of the trees, and see a path leading into the open. > You look down, locating the path is over a small river. You look over the river and spot a wooden platform in the middle of the river. A sign is attached to it, reading: "Do not step in the water." > You try to jump to the wooden platform. You jump, but miss the platform. You fall into the river and quickly find yourself in muddy waters. You need to fill your oxygen bar quickly. > You grab onto a branch and try to climb out of the river. You move towards the surface of the river and grasp a branch. You pull yourself up, and the water spills out of your oxygen tank. > You continue through the rainforest to Marble Zone, an ancient underground complex flooded with boiling lava pools. You reach the end of the tunnel, finding yourself in an ancient underground complex, with ancient statues lying around. You spot a small entrance to another tunnel, leading to another area. > You continue through the tunnels. You enter the second tunnel and find yourself in a massive underground cavern. You see two paths diverging from the path you are on, leading to further tunnels. > You go through the left path, as the right one feels hotter, indicating lava. You reach the end of the tunnel and find a massive chasm. You quickly realize the tunnel you are in leads right into the middle of a giant lava flow. > You try to find a way across the chasm. You look down over the edge of the chasm and see a long, thin bridge leading to the other side. > You run across the bridge as quickly as possible. You quickly run across the bridge, but it begins to crack, and then collapses under your weight. You scream as you fall into the lava. > You grab onto the wall, remembering you need to find all six Chaos Emeralds. You grab onto the wall as the lava begins to pour over the edge of the chasm. You quickly spot a small, red Chaos Emerald on the ground, which you quickly retrieve. > You jump away before the lava covers that spot, having gotten the first Emerald. You jump out of the way, avoiding getting burnt. You land next to an entrance to a new tunnel, and spot a giant, reptilian monster blocking the tunnel. You need to kill it to get past. > You try to run quickly and punch the monster in the eye. You run up to the monster and punch it in the eye, and it bellows in pain. You knock the monster down, but it quickly gets back up. You need to chop off its head to kill it. > You try to run past the monster in its confusion. You get scared as the monster begins to charge at you, and begin running past it. It sees you escaping, and runs after you. You quickly reach the end of the tunnel, and the beginning of another tunnel. > You jump up to a ledge where the monster can't see you. You run up to the ledge, and the monster bellows in frustration as it reaches the end of the tunnel. You hide behind a rock and wait for the monster to pass. > You rush out of the tunnels, hoping to get to the location of the next emerald in a nearby zone. You jump down to a lower ledge, and begin running as fast as you can. You reach the end of the ledge and see more tunnels, with an entrance to another zone behind it. > You head through the tunnel leading to Spring Yard Zone, an urban area of the island. You reach the end of the tunnel, entering a massive city zone. You are surrounded by skyscrapers and busy with cars and people. You see an aloof red robot which looks at you and then continues on. > You try to locate the Chaos Emerald in this area. You locate the Chaos Emerald in an alley, and begin running to it. You reach the emerald just in time as a garbage truck passes by. You grab the Emerald, and prepare to make a run for it. > You leave the alley with the Emerald, still pursued by the garbage truck. You quickly reach the end of the alley and see the garbage truck driving straight at you. You dodge, and it smashes through a few cars before coming to a stop. It backs up, turning to face you. > You run towards the truck, then over it. You jump over the truck as it backs up, and grab the Chaos Emerald. You run out of the alley, quickly heading to the next zone. > You go to the Labyrinth Zone, a flooded maze of ancient ruins. You reach the end of the tunnel, and find yourself in the middle of ruins, surrounded by water. You see a massive ancient statue in the distance, half sunken into the water. > You see a Chaos Emerald as part of the statue. As you get closer, you see there is an attached Chaos Emerald in the statue's hand. It must be a Chaos Statue; it must hold these Chaos Emeralds inside of it. > You try to reach the statue without falling in the water, since you can't swim. You make a run towards the statue, trying not to fall in the water. You reach the statue and begin hacking away the rotten wood that holds it together. > You grab a Chaos Emerald and try to escape. You grab the Chaos Emerald and begin hacking off a piece of the statue's hand holding it. You begin to hack up a storm, as you hear the water level rising. You grab the hand holding the Chaos Emerald and begin running out of the ruins, hearing the water level rising. > You try to escape before the water level gets too high. You make a dash for the tunnel, but you hear the water level getting closer and closer, blocking the path. You look back, but it's already too late. You are engulfed by the rising water. > You try to walk along the bottom of the passage, only being able to stay underwater for around 30 seconds. You try to walk along the passage, sticking to the lowest part as you try not to let the water flood into your mouth. You can hold your breath for around 30 seconds before you have to come up for air. > You try to make it to an exit, since the room is now fully flooded. You try to swim to the other side, but you are too tired. You struggle to swim across the passage, and to your surprise find a small air pocket along the wall. > You use the air pocket to breathe again, before continuing towards the exit. You take a deep breath as you go underwater again, trying to find the other side. You manage to make it to the other side, coming out of the water to find an exit to the room. > You climb a ladder out, finding yourself in Star Light Zone, a starry, roller coaster-like city construction area. You climb out of the water, and find yourself surrounded by a massive roller-coaster city, with buildings shaped like roller coasters and buildings shaped like giantoloins with the seats replaced with people. > You try to find the Emerald located in this city. You walk around the city, looking for the Chaos Emerald. The buildings are so tall that you're sure the Emerald must be in one of them. > You try to use the three Emeralds you already have to sense the one here. You concentrate on the three Chaos Emeralds, trying to sense where the fourth one is. You immediately feel it, and mentally thank god. Then, you have a terrifying realization: the trail leads right into the path of a roller-coaster track you're currently on. > You try to run fast enough to get the emerald and get off the coaster track/. You turn, and begin running as fast as you can. You try not to look at the path of the coaster, instead looking ahead to where the tunnel would be. > You begin to see the Emerald. You see the roller-coaster path getting closer and closer, and then suddenly, you make it past the tunnel. > You try to reach for the Chaos Emerald. You stretch out your arm as far as you can, grabbing the Chaos Emerald. You smile with sheer satisfaction at having saved the last one. As you turn, a massive roller-coaster smashes into your back. > You fall off the coaster rail to the ground. You fall off the roller-coaster and onto the ground. You open your eyes, and find yourself in a dimly-lit area of the park. > You see in the distance Robotnik's base: Scrap Brain Zone, a city of industrial superstructure. You look up, and see the red, metal hull of scabrous metal, with ramps and walkways extending out from it. > You head into the polluted, industrial city. You walk into the city, overwhelmed by its scale and grandeur. You look at the buildings around you, light up by multicolored neon lights. > You search for Robotnik, as he has the last two Chaos Emeralds. You begin walking through the city, looking for a sign of Robotnik's tall, gangly frame. You see a group of large, humanoid robots marching down the street. > You try and avoid the robots so you can get to Robotnik's factory undetected. You take a detour around the robots, and hide behind a building. You watch to see if they do anything, but they just march down the street, unplugging buildings and buildings of lights. > You make a break for the factory. You run around the building, and make it towards the end of the city. Suddenly, the robots stop, suddenly raising their arms up in the air. The begin to whisper quietly to each other, before stopping completely. > You break into Robotnik's factory. You run into the factory, a massive, smoking, metal building. You run down the hallways, desperately searching for a sign of the overweight, greedy robot. Suddenly, you hear a loud noise. Robotnik has tripped an alarm! You begin to run, but fall to the ground, as do the other inhabitants of Scrap Brain. You groan, and get up again. > You are suddenly pursued by a giant saw blade. You begin to run, but a gigantic V-shaped saw blade quickly begins chasing after you. Suddenly, a large hand reaches down and pulls you into an opening. You see that it is a door leading into an elevator. > You try to sense the Emeralds as the hand drops you into the flooded sewer. You plug your ears, and begin to float as you enter the elevator. Then, you feel the elevator shift. You drop your hands from your ears, and see that the elevator has dropped into a flooded sewer. > You brace yourself to fall into the waters, since, again, you can't swim. You brace yourself for a moment, before Falling into the waters. You sink like a stone, before hitting the water surface once again. You're in a massive sewer tunnel, surrounded by sewage and waste. > You attempt to climb to the surface in the wall, while being hampered by the water pressure. You thrust your hands against the wall, but find that it's made of concrete. You put your hand on the surface of the water, and try to sense the Chaos Emerald. However, the water pressure is so great that you can't sense your hand from your wrist, and you find that you're unable to move it. Suddenly, a shadowy form starts to reach down towards you. > You find it more difficult to keep holding your breath. Your lungs start to burn, as you struggle to hold in your breath. Then, suddenly, you begin to float. You're at the surface of the water, holding your breath! > You manage to get out of the water, and jump back into the factory, continuing down the hallway. You leap out of the water, and start to run down the hallway into the main assembly hall, running past dozens of strange robotic animals. You see a massive, humanoid robot walk into view. > You attempt to destroy the robot. You rush forward, and swing your fist. Your hand bursts into flames, and the robot absorbs the hit, before walking forward and stopping in front of you. It's skinny metal arms extend out, grabbing your neck. > You curl up into a ball and saw off its hands. You raise your arm saw, and strike off the robot's hands. The robot roars in pain, before turning and marching out of sight down a hallway. You walk forward, to where the robot disappeared. > You sense the Emeralds are going into the sky, and rush to an elevator going to the roof. You run down the hallway, heading to an elevator. As you reach the end of the hallway, you leap onto the elevator as it arrives. > You take it to the roof, where you finally spot Dr. Eggman entering his airship, the Sky Base. You leap off as the elevator doors close, and see Dr. Eggman enter his massive airship, the Sky Base. You dash to a ladder in exit the craft, and climb up it. > You sneak aboard the aircraft. You jump off the ladder, and onto the roof of the airship. You sprint towards the entrance, as the airship begins to rise into the air. You enter the door, and walk inside. > You try to locate Dr. Eggman. You see the back of a robotic arm, extending from the floor to the ceiling of the lab. Suddenly, it shoots forward and grabs you by the throat, lifting you up into the air. > You absorb part of the Chaos Emeralds' power to overload the arm. You begin to concentrate, and begin to draw on the power of the Chaos Emeralds. You already have one Chaos Emerald, with another one in the elevator. You draw upon the power, and send a huge bolt of energy into the arm. You feel it begin to burn, but before you can release it, the arm fires a burst of flames. > You jump out of the way and run down the hall, escaping the arm. You sprint down the hall, escaping from the flames. You hear the arm follow after you, as you turn the corner and into a hallway, heading towards the front of the ship. > You break through a door and locate Dr. Eggman, with the last two Chaos Emeralds and piloting four large engine pistons that could easily crush you against the ceiling or floor. You rush forward, and the arm catches up with you. > You kick the arm away quickly, before dodging a piston. You dodge the four large engine pistons, and break through a set of double doors. You take a deep breath, looking out across the bright moonlit night. > You head back to get the emeralds from Engman. You look back at the airship, and head back into the room where Dr. Eggman is located. > You run towards Engman. You enter the room where Dr. Eggman is located, to see him holding the last Chaos Emerald in his hands, surrounded by a bright red aura. Suddenly, the entire room begins to shake. > You quickly run forward to grab the last emeralds. You quickly head over to the large table, where you grab the Chaos Emerald from Dr. Eggman. Suddenly, the entire room begins to shake again, and you feel the table shake along with it. > You see the other Chaos Emeralds glowing. The Chaos Emeralds begin to glow, as you notice the shaking getting worse. Suddenly, the door bursts open, and four large, heavy duty fuel tanks come rolling in. The Chaos Emeralds surround the room in a flash of light, as you feel and hear the airship being ripped apart, with you and Engman still in it. The airship begins to break apart, as you attempt to hold on for dear life. The Sky Base blows up, and everything goes white... > You wake up back in the Green Hill Zone, still alive without any injury. You wake up back in the same spot of the Green Hill Zone, although this time you're all charged up. "I did it!" you yell. > You look up to see the smog cloud above the island disappear. You look up to see the smog cloud disappear, as the sun finally shines through. Slowly but surely, the entire island begins to move, as you watch the city begin to wake up. > You wonder if Dr. Eggman is still alive, before reasoning that the explosion must have killed him. You begin to think about the explosion, before finally rationalizing that there was no way that Dr. Eggman could have survived. > You feel the Chaos Emeralds scatter across the world, leaving South Island. You begin to feel the Chaos Emeralds being spread around the world, as you sit there and watch the island move out of the way. The island disappears, and you watch it vanish into the horizon.

> You head back home to resume your peaceful life on the island.  You get up, and begin to head back home. You begin to walk along the forest path, and begin to wonder if you should tell your mother and father about your adventure.


	6. Mega Man 4

You are the robotic hero Mega Man. Your nemesis Dr. Wily has disappeared after your final battle a year ago, having been apparently crushed by the falling debris from his Wily Castle, and the world is at peace. But this period is short-lived (isn't it always?) when your creator Dr. Light is contacted by a new mad scientist named Dr. Cossack. Tired of Dr. Light receiving all the recognition for his accomplishments while his have been ignored, Cossack intends to prove to the whole world that he is the superior roboticist by sending his own breed of Robot Masters out to conquer it. Already, eight cities have fallen behind his iron curtain, but you aren't one to stand by and let this happen, so you set out to liberate the fallen cities from Cossack's robots. > You begin by going to the Lightning Control Center. You travel through the underground tunnels until you reach the Lightning Control Center, where you find that the electricity there has been cut off. You hear a voice coming from above, and go up to investigate. > You begin searching for the area's Robot Master, Bright Man. You find him patrolling his section of the underground tunnel. > You absorb his weapon, the Flash Stopper. The Flash Stopper is a solid, powerful object. And you are so very, very hungry. You go to the nearest terminal and begin to shut down the Lightning Control Center's defenses. > You try to sneak over to Bright Man and take him out by surprise. You manage to avoid detection. As you get closer and closer, you prepare to fire your arm cannon at him. You fire, hoping to catch him off guard. > You fire. The cannon blast hits Bright Man in the chest, and he staggers back. > You fire again. It misses, and you panic. What if you didn't kill him? You run over to him, firing your arm cannon repeatedly. You watch as his head explodes in a shower of blood and gore. > You go next to the Rainy Sewer, guarded by the Robot Master Toad Man. You enter the Rainy Sewer. The water is muddy and filthy here, and a strong sewer gas assaults your nostrils. Suddenly, you hear the sound of feet squelching behind you. Turn... Run... > You try to see if Toad Man is anywhere nearby. You look behind you. Toad Man is right there, walking towards you! He doesn't seem to be armed, but he's still a dangerous foe. > You use the Flash Stopper to stop time temporarily. Terrific idea! Unfortunately, your subdermal computer chip stops the stopper from working on you, but it's a great idea for someone else. > You fire your arm cannon at Toad Man. The shot hits Toad Man directly in the stomach, but he doesn't go down. He grunts, but keeps coming. Suddenly, his hand flies forward and slings you into the wall! > You absorb his Rain Flush weapon. The Rain Flush is an unusual weapon that disperses a powerful, swirling rain cloud in front of it. It's probably more useful for water purification or for agriculture, but it looks like it would be pretty intimidating. > You kick Toad Man into the other wall. Toad Man bounces off the wall and falls to the ground with a thud. Thunder rumble overhead. It would seem that an approaching storm is here to accompany you on your journey. > You try to stop Toad Man before the storm floods the area more. You quickly run up to him and direct your water gun at his head. You don't want him to drown. Like a flash of lightning, he grabs your wrist with his free hand and throws you to the ground. > You fire at his face. Toad Man's nose is now flooded with snot and blood, making it look quite bizarre. He drops eye contact with you and looks away, beginning to struggle to his feet. > You try to get away before the tunnel floods completely, leaving Toad Man behind. You begin to run up ahead, quickly moving forward along the tunnel. You can hear the water beginning to rise. The water level rises and rises... > You look back for Toad Man. You see the water rapidly rising... obscuring everything. You scream as you feel yourself being swooshed along. You can't see anything due to the flooding. > You use the Rush Jet and fly through the ceiling to the surface. You try to fly forward, but you aren't strong enough to do so. You break through the ceiling of the tunnel as mud and dirt cover your body. You start to feel light-headed. No air... > You break through to the surface, escaping the sewers. You break through the surface and gasp for air. It's dark out, and it begins to rain. You look up and see nothing but clouds. What should you do? > You look down to see if Toad Man survived the flood. As you look down, you see a weird lump on the ground. You walk over, and look down at it. It's some sort of monster. A weird, green, slimy monster that looks dead. > You check to see if Toad Man is dead. As you stare at his lump, you notice some movement. You look closer... It looks like his eyes are blinking. He's alive! He's not dead! > You fire at him. You fire your water gun, and you can see mud and dirt being blasted out. He rolls to the side, but you know you hit him. You see him bleeding. He's still alive... > You fire once more. This is it. You're going to finally end this monster for good. You're going to save the girl too! You see his body convulse as if he's about to die, but then... No! You hit him once more! He falls to the ground as your heart beats rapidly. You realize then that you didn't know what hit you. It's been a long time since you've felt such terror. > You go to the Ore Mines, guarded by the Robot Master Drill Man. You run as fast as you can, but you still feel tired. You hear the whirring of the drill from behind. He's still behind you! > You are backed up between a wall and Drill Man. The Drill Man is behind you, backing you up against a wall. Despite being encased in metal, he's still incredibly strong and tall. > You fire at him. You fire your water gun at his eyes. He stumbles back, and you take advantage by kicking him to the side and running past him. You hear the whirring still coming behind you. You're doomed. > You fire at some loose boulders directly over Drill Man. The boulders fall on Drill Man, crushing him. He crumples to the ground. You turn around to see where you can go next. > You absorb Drill Man's weapon, the Drill Bomb. You run and hide in a small corridor. You look around to see where to go next. There's a lot of tall machines you've never seen before, with flashing lights and loud noises. > You go to the Egyptian Excavation, guarded by the Robot Master Pharaoh Man. You enter the pyramid, where you see a lot of strange creatures. > You try to find Pharaoh Man. You search the pyramid, but you can't find him. As you're about to leave, you see movement out of the corner of your eye. You turn around and see a strange monster, covered in statues. > You say "Pharaoh Man?" The statue monster looks at you and makes a weird noise. You didn't understand before, but the screen has text now! It says "YOO-HOO!" > You fire at Pharaoh Man. You fire your water gun, and blast him in the head. He falls to the ground, but gets up again. You try to aim for the head, but he moves! > You absorb his weapon, the Pharaoh Shot. The statue monster gets up and makes a weird noise again. He walks towards you, while making the same weird noise. What's going on? The screen flashes and beeps, and now a new prompt has appeared. As the monster approaches you, you notice the floor has changed to spikes and lava. What madness is this? > You use the Flash Stopper to stop time temporarily and get some hits in on Pharaoh Man. The creatures statues come to life and attack you! You get shot by a trio of mummies, who then proceed to shoot you with their magical arrows. This is bad. > You fire at the mummies to destroy them. You fire your water gun, and 2 of the mummies are destroyed. The other one moves out of the way, and then shoots you again! You're hit by magic arrows again and collapse to the floor. > You throw the arrow back at the mummy's head. The arrow flies and hits the mummy in the head. He stops moving, but only to laugh evilly at you. Great. Now you have to fight through a living tomb of mummies to get out. > You try to locate Pharaoh Man again. You see a small passage to the side, with some stairs leading up. You hope this is the way to get to Pharaoh Man. Otherwise, you're going to have to go through the pyramid maze again. > You run up the stairs. You see a treasure chest at the top of the stairs. You open it, and find more treasure! > You continue trying to find Pharaoh Man. You continue searching the pyramid, and eventually you find him at the far end of it. He stands in front of a large mirror, standing over the body of his mummified sister, holding a dagger. > You fire at him while he's distracted. You aim your gun at him and fire. You were a little too close when you fired, and his shoulder is now blown off. He falls to the ground in a bloody heap. Whew. > You go next to the Space Simulator, guarded by the Robot Master Ring Man. You walk past some statues of men in a spacesuit, and continue onwards. You see another robot, like Ring Man's, holding a large ring, but with a sneer on its face. > You say "That you, Ring Man?" The robot turns its head to you. "I am Ring Man. You must be the Sneaks that Master after told about. > You begin charging the Pharaoh Shot. Ring Man holds up his hand. "No, no, please. Not the Pharaoh Shot. That's a very dangerous weapon. Instead, I have a special challenge for you." > You fire the Pharaoh Shot. The shot speeds toward Ring Man, who holds up a glowing red ring. The shot slams into the ring, and you feel a slight pushing impact as the shot is absorbed. "Now, prepare yourself," > You fire another shot, hoping to overload the ring. You fire another shot, but it doesn't do anything. The ring is absorbing all of the shots' energy. "You are a very talented robot," says Ring Man. > You resort to firing with your regular arm cannon. You fire your regular arm cannon, but the ring simply moves out of the way. You're not dealing with this thing like this. > You try to blast a nearby structure to knock it down on him. You target a pillar nearby, and fire your eye-beams. The attack rips through the pillar, but Ring Man simply moves out of the way again. "You can't hurt me," > You fire at Ring Man while he's distracted. You fire your beams at him, and hit, but they have no effect. Ring Man catches them with his hands, and then proceeds to hurl the weapons at you, like they were Frisbees. > You jump out of the way. You jump to the side, avoiding a powerful volley of eye-beams. You stand up and fire another shot, which Ring Man catches with his ring again. > You try to run up and grab the ring. But Ring Man anticipates your move and catches you as well. Now holding both of your hands, he puts the ring on your hand. "I am impressed," he says. > You punch Ring Man in the face, taking his Ring Boomerang weapon. You punch Ring Man in the face, taking his ring boomerang weapon. He drops you weapons, but now he has both of your hands. "Now, I will take your power!" he says. > You punch him. You punch him, and he punches you back in return. You both fall to the ground. "Your skills will come in handy for my plan," he says. > You fire the Pharaoh Shot again. The Shot flies back at you, and this time Ring Man catches it. "I don't like these kinds of losses," he says. > You self destruct it in Ring Man's hands. You fire the Shot into Ring Man's hands, and he drops it. He fails to catch it again, and it flies back at you. You put your hand up to block it. "Ha!" he says. > You fire it back again, increasing its power. The Shot flies back with incredible speed and hits you in the chest. You fly backwards, and hit the wall. You quickly stand up again. "I don't lose, get him!" one of the statues says. > You fire with your arm cannon again, charging up a full power blast. You fire your arm cannon again, a powerful blast hits Ring Man in the chest and he starts to smoke. He's been defeated! > You go to the Scrap Disposal Depot, guarded by the Robot Master Dust Man. You walk down the hallway, and find a door leading to a room with a huge pile of robot parts. You wonder what this room was before. > You try to find Dust Man. You walk through the room, and find that it's part of a huge pile of robot parts. You see a box on the table, and realize that this is probably Dust Man. > You open the box. You open the box, and find that it's... the remains of your old arch-rival, Dust Man. It seems like his whole body has been ripped to shreds. "Huh," > You absorb the schematics for his weapon, the Dust Crusher. You grab the schematics for his weapon, the Dust Crusher. They are torn, but they're there. > You go to the Ocean Base, guarded by the Robot Master Dive Man. You walk down the hallway, and find a door leading to a room with a huge pool of water. You fall into it. > You swim down to find Dive Man. You dive into the water, and swim underwater. You swim underwater, past the pool, and find another door leading to another hallway. > You swim down the hallway. You swim down the hallway, finding a room with an angry sea creature inside. You quickly run away. "Huh, just a fish." you think. You keep on swimming. Suddenly, you find yourself in a large underwater hall. In the middle of the hall is a giant statue of a robot, with a red 'X' on its chest. > You say "Dive Man?" "DIVE?!" it says, "I'll crush you into tiny pieces!" "Nah, I'm no threat to you." "Huh," it says, "you're too weak to be a challenge." > You fire at Dive Man. You fire at him with your Pharaoh Shot, but he quickly moves out of the way. "Ha! You overestimated your strength! I am NO challenge to you!" "Squeam, Challenge!" > You keep firing, adjusting aim for underwater combat. You keep on firing, aiming for his feet. Eventually, he moves out of the way once more, and you hit his hand. He shakes his head. > You swim up and fire down at him. You fire down, but he moves and you hit the statue instead. He laughs. "Yes! I am the statue!" "What?" you say, confused. "I'm a statue!" he says. > You swim behind the statue. You swim behind the statue, fishing out your grappling hook. You hook him, and try to pull him to the floor, but the statue is very heavy. The waters keep him in place. > You lift off part of the ground and hit Dive Man with it. You lift up one of the statue's feet, which is able to knock him over. "I am the statue!" he says, once again. "Now, now, let's not be hasty," > You throw Dive Man into a wall. You throw him at the wall, and he's still able to stand back up. "I am the statue!" he says indignantly. "Stop being a smart-alec!" you shout. > You fire at him with your arm cannon. You fire your arm cannon, and hit him in the chest. He falls down for the last time. "I am the statue!" he says. > You fire at his head. This time, you shoot your arm at his head. You hit, and he falls to the floor, unconscious. "I am victorious," you say. "I am the statue!" he says. > You swim to the surface and go to the Robosoar Boneyard, guarded by the Robot Master Skull Man. You swim to the surface and head to the Robosol Boneyar Boneyard, guarded by the robot skull master Skull Man. You walk along through the dunes of rotting corpses, continuing on to the metal gate leading into the base. "Skull Man! Skull Man! Open up!" you shout. No response. "Skull Man! I have come to claim my revenge on you!" Still, no response. "Alright, open the gates!" > You try to bust in by firing at the gate. You fire your weapons at the metal, trying to break through. It's difficult and tedious work, but with enough firepower, you manage to find a weak spot and bust open the gate. You walk inside. > You look for Skull Man. Your walk through the boneyard is uneventful. You see a lot of rotting corpses, some metal, some not. You begin to get an eerie feeling, like you're being watched... "Hello?" you say, raising your voice. No response. You keep walking. > You say "Skull Man?" You stop. "Skuuuuuullll Mannnn!" you whisper. Your voice catches in your throat. You feel like you're being watched... but not by Skull Man. You turn around quickly. "Hello?" From the shadows, a figure steps forward... "Do you seek Skull Man?" the figure asks in a deep, robotic voice. You look into its eyes. > You say "Are you...Skull Man?" "I am he," the robot says. The robot raises its fist. "I am a fierce and mighty fighter!" it says. "Let me show you!" In an instant, it charges at you. > You fire the Dust Crusher at Skull Man. You fire, and the robot's head explodes. It collapses backwards, and your begin to shake. "I am Skull Man," the robot says. "I am the champion of the Boneyard! > You fire at Skull Man's torso. You aim your weapon at Skull Man's torso, and fire. The shot hits home, destroying his waist and bringing him to his knee. "I am the champion of the Boneyard!" > You fire at his knee. You fire, but miss. "I am the champion of the Boneyard!" You continue to struggle with your foe. His knee is a solid piece of metal that won't budge. > You kick him over. You roll over him, and bring your foot down on his knee. It breaks with a heavy clang, and you push him aside and take aim at his head. > You fire at his head again. You fire, and the shot slams into his skull, destroying it completely. It explodes in a gout of bloody gray matter. You step back in horror, as the corpse twitches for a moment and then goes still. > You absorb his weapon, the Skull Barrier. You reach down and grab the fallen fighter's rifle, pulling it up. You hold it tightly as you look around the area. You spot the corpse of his robot, destroyed by your laser gunfire. His barrier sits nearby. > You get a call from Dr. Light, who has located Dr. Cossack's base. The robot's automatic computer system begins searching for the nearest exit. "We have located Dr. Cossack," it says. > You head to and try to infiltrate the citadel through the Snowy Perimeter. The robot leads you through the streets. The city is dead silent. You notice that the whole city is covered by a solid metal coating. There's no doubt, the place has been thoroughly secured. > You try to get into the castle. There's no door, but you manage to find one of the many metal doors leading inside. You step through, following the robot in. "The citadel is a secure military complex," the robot says. > You try to sneak through without being detected. The robot leads you through the tunnels. You travel down a long, empty hallway. The robot stops, and knocks on a metal door. "This is Door Number Four," it says. > You enter the room, only to face Mothraya, a giant moth robot. You step into the room, only to find Mothraya standing there. He's a horrifying monster, an oversized robot covered with large, sharp teeth. > You fire the Ring Boomerang at it. The Boomerang flies through the air, and lands in Mothraya's hand. He clutches it tightly, and swings it back around. "The beast is mine!" > You use the Drill Bomb. You pull out a small, rectangular device that resembles a thumbtack, except for the long, silver drill extending from the tip. You aim it at Mothraya, and press a button on the side, sending out a burst of electricity. "Agh!" the Mothroya cries. The device flies into his mouth, and he attempts to spit it out. However, the creature is too close for him to do so, so he instead swallows it. "Drill baby, drill!" you say. The silver drill begins drilling into his mouth. The creature tries to shake you, but Mothraya is fixed with one task, and that is destroying you. > You fire a Pharaoh Shot at it. You fire your golden, magical energy rifle. Mothraya turns, and your shot hits his wing, smashing it to bits. The robot tries to escape, but he's moving too fast. > You use the Dust Crusher. You hover forward, firing your Ring Laser at Mothraya's face. The Ring Laser fires a burst of invisible laser energy, which instantly burns into his face, causing him to let out a horrible scream. > You finish it off with the Ring Boomerang. The Boomerang flies through the air, and lands in Mothraya's mouth. The robot is fixed with one task, destroying you, so he begins shaking and trying to pull it out. > You detonate it. Mothraya screams in pain, before the bomb explodes inside his mouth. The robot's face is torn apart, and he begins to leak a thick stream of acid. "survive, you shall!" he shouts before collapsing. You watch as the robot explodes, destroying the hallway with it. After a few seconds, you walk out of the now-wrecked hall. "The beast is dead," > You continue through the citadel's Main Halls. There's no longer a need to sneak around, so you press forward, quickly entering the Main Halls. You walk down the long hallway, passing several doors. Some of them are open, revealing expensive-looking clothes and jewelry. Other contain what appears to be expensive items of jewelry or clothing. You wonder who would want all this stuff... You come to a large stairwell. > You head up the stairs, only to encounter the Square Machine, a very big square shaped machine. You step back, realizing what you're about to step into. The Large, black, square device is sitting there, seemingly waiting for you to step into it. > You equip the Dust Crusher, just to be safe. You pull out the small, silver ring with a red gem in it, and put it on. With this equipped, you step into the machine. The metallic door shuts shut, locking you inside. A flashing red light appears inside and begins shooting laser blasts at you. Avoid these, and you'll be fine. But you have no way of dodging them, as the door you entered the machine through is closed and hidden from your view. avoid the laser, and you'll be fine. > You fire the Dust Crusher at the light. You fire your Ringshot, and a huge laser bursts from the end of it. You aim at the flashing light above you, and the laser bursts into countless pieces of flaming fire and disappears from reality. > You try to bust out of the square. You throw your fists at the red button above you. You make several attempts to push it, but nothing happens. > You fire through the wall to get out. You fire through the wall. You hit the button, and the door below opens up. "That's one hell of a weapon," Meliodas says. > You continue to the citadel's Parapet Bridges. You decide to continue towards the Parapet Bridge, and hope to find anything else you need up there. You begin to hear insane laughing. You stop for a moment and listen. The laughter is coming from one of the rooms, down the hall from you. You quickly step back and back away from it. This is some weird. You once again hear the insane laughter. > You go into the room, encountering the Cockroach Twins, two monsters that can walk on ceilings and walls. Your curiosity gets the best of you, and you decide to enter the room. As soon as you do so, the insane laughter stops. You see two monsters inside, looking down at you. > You fire Drill Bombs at the monsters. You pull out two bombs, and quickly aim. You fire the bombs at the monster, firing directly below you. You hit the monster, and it explodes into a bloody mess. > You try to take out the next monster. You bring up your rifle, and shoot at the second monster. You hit him multiple times, until you finally manage to shoot its head off. You begin to hear insane laughing again, coming from the next room over. > You continue to the center of the citadel: Dr. Cossack's Chambers. You carefully start walking down the hall, keeping an ear out for the insane sounds of laughter. You slowly move down the long hallway, before you finally hear them. They sound like they're right behind the door. > You say "Are you Dr. Cossack?" You hear a long, drawn out, insane laugh. > You enter the chamber, only to see Dr. Cossack piloting a flying machine with claws on the bottom. You open the door and enter the room. You see a giant, humanoid robot standing there, it's armor torn and ripped, and it's head nearly torn off. The pilot, Dr. Cossack, is inside the cockpit, and he's barely conscious. "I've sent Hunters to bring you back. We wanted to keep you alive," he says. > You try to take out the machine with the Dust Crusher. You grab the Craxil's head and start pulling. The robot's head is incredibly heavy, and you only succeed in ripping it off by nearly a foot. You toss the robotic head aside. Suddenly, your brother Proto Man teleports in with Cossack's daughter Kalinka. "Oh, brother!" he says. "I'm so sorry!" He attempts to fire his new rifle, but he can't even lift it into the air. "Please Mega Man, don't" she begs you. "My father is not really evil. Dr. Wily took me hostage and forced by father to fight you. Please Mega Man, don't hurt my father any more." "Oh Kalinka..." "Father..." Mega Man, forgive me! I tried to stop them! I tried, I tried, I tried!! The aloof robot flies at the pair of you at incredible speed. > You take down the robot and rescue Dr. Cossack. You fire your arm cannon, but the robot moves faster and hits you in the face. The impact causes you to fall to the ground, and the robot stands above you, preparing to finish you off. > You fire directly at the center of its claws. As the claw comes down, you fire your arm cannon at the center of it. You hit your mark, and manage to destroy a part of it's mechanism that controls flight. > You keep firing. You keep firing at the robot, but it continues to fly forward. It swoops down near you to rip your head off. The robot's claw comes down. You prepare for the pain, and... It misses you, and instead hits the floor, breaking. "Ha ha!" you laugh, weakly. "Scared, robot?" Suddenly, Dr. Wily appears in his small hovercraft. "You betrayed me, Proto Man! I'm going to break you, Mega Man!!" he screams. You stand up, and fire your arm cannon at the madman. Proto Man fires his laser cannon at him, but he evades the shots. "Oh no you don't!" > You follow Wily as he flies off to his new Wily Castle. > You try to break in through the castle's warehouse. You fly your way through the castle, avoiding firefights with various robots. You continue to fly though, until you reach a large warehouse at the edge of the city. > You enter to fight the Metall Daddy, a giant construction robot. You enter the warehouse, and approach the large robot. You grab a nearby fire extinguisher and approach him. "Met... Met..." he says, before fainting. > You try to sneak by him. You approach the giant robot, and begin to sneak around him. Suddenly, you hear a beeping noise. The metal giant begins to wake up! You hide quickly, but it's clear he's found you. > You quickly fire the Ring Boomerang at him. The weapon hits the giant, but it proves ineffective. You fire your arm cannon, but he manages to step on you before you can finish him off. "I'm going to crush you, robot!" he says. > You fire your arm cannon. The weapon fires, and manages to hit the giant robot in the head, destroying his left eye. It doesn't seem to faze him though. "I'm going to crush you, robot!" > You fire at his CPU. You shoot your weapon at the center of the robot's AI, destroying it. The giant robot stops for a second, giving you enough time to fire another shot at his face, destroying his left eye. > You run while you have the chance. You run out of the building, before the giant robot wakes up again. Unfortunately, you didn't get away as quickly as you would've liked, and the giant metal machine chases you. > You fire the Dust Crusher at its right eye. You fire your weapon at the robot's right eye, destroying it. The robot stops for a second, giving you enough time to run for your life. > You try to finish it off. You approach the giant robot once again, and this time you take your trusty pistol out of your pocket. You fire at the robot's face, destroying his nose. > You keep firing. You fire at the robot's mouth, destroying his teeth. The robot makes a hideous, screeching sound, before collapsing. You celebrate your victory, but then you hear the monster begin to awaken again. > You fire some more. You fire your weapon at the robot's mouth, destroying it's final two teeth. The monster begins making a horrible, awful noise before collapsing again. You celebrate your second victory. > You continue to the castle's Labyrinth. As you enter the door to the castle, a large portal opens up. You enter the portal, and descend deep underground. Soon enough, you find yourself in front of a large, brass door. > You try to open the door. You push the door open, and enter the castle. Soon, you find yourself in a massive room, filled with all manner of technology and hacking devices. You see several doors leading off from this room. > You open one, only to find Tako Trash, a robot that sends out large exploding balls and spits flames. You run away from the machine, opening a door to a small alcove. Inside the alcove is a robot that fires out a flame jet from it's mouth. > You fire the Ring Boomerang at it. The weapon bounces off the robot's armor, but the robot stops for a moment, giving you enough time to run through another door. You enter a large dining hall, filled with empty, silent tables. > You continue to the castle's Data Lab. > You soon encounter Bright Man, Toad Man, Drill Man, Pharaoh Man, Ring Man, Dust Man, Dive Man and Skull Man, all of whom are ready for a rematch. You enter the room, and you find yourself faced with the eight mecha-villains you defeated earlier. They're all ready for battle once again. > You start with the Skull Barrier to defend against their initial attacks. Bright Man fires a magic bolt from his hand, which strikes your barrier. "Batter up, batter!" Bright Man cheers. Drill Man and the rest charge at you at high speed. > You use the Rain Flush against Bright Man. Your ring flies out and hits Bright Man, causing him to crash to the ground. "I can't see a thing! This kid has got a good eye," complains Drill Man. > You fire a Dive Missile at Drill Man. The missile flies through the air, and Drill Man desperately tries to dodge. It doesn't work, and he's struck by the missile, which explodes, destroying him on the spot. Two down, six to go... Toad Man and the rest charge at you, once again. "Come on, you're slower than me! What do you think you're doing?" taunts Toad Man. "Just defended myself." > You fire a Drill Bomb at Toad Man. You fire your weapon, but the bomb flies straight into Toad Man's mouth, and he immediately swallows it. "Is that going to affect me in any way?" he asks. "I don't know." > You detonate it. You pull the pin on the Drill Bomb, and as soon as Toad Man opens his mouth to say something, you trigger it. The bomb explodes inside of him, doing severe internal damage. Only five left. Pharaoh Man and Ring Man circle around you and knock you to the ground. You fall, but hold your ring out in a defense pose. > You fire a Pharaoh Shot at Ring Man. The Pharaoh Shot flies forward and makes contact with Ring Man. He falls to the ground as well, but gets back up much quicker than you. Three left. > You use the Flash Stopper to stop time for a moment and knock Pharaoh Man over. You quickly jump on top of him, pulling out your sword. "I'm going to break you, you little mongrel," snarls Pharaoh Man. > You toss him into Ring Man. You toss Pharaoh Man into Ring Man, but he trips both of them up. "Hey!" yells Ring Man. You quickly dodge a blow from Ring Man. > You toss him into the wall. As you turn around, Ring Man kicks you into the wall, destroying it completely. You get back up, but Ring Man puts his fist through your barrier, destroying it completely and sending you to the floor. > You fire a Pharaoh Shot at his face. As you try to get back up, a shot flies your way, but it bounces off the wall and hits you in the face. You fall once again. "Batter up!" yells Pharaoh Man. > You punch Pharaoh Man in the face. You punch him, but he merely blocks it with his hand. It's apparent that he doesn't feel pain. > You fire at the ceiling above him. You fire a shot at the ceiling, but it merely glances off of Pharaoh Man. You decide to try something else. "I'm going to break you, mongrel," > You try to goad Ring Man and Pharaoh Man into firing at you. You try to goad them into shooting you, but they don't take the bait. Instead, they continue to circle you cautiously. "You don't really have the stomach for this, do you?" > You wait for them to attack. You decide to wait until they attack you. However, they continue to do nothing. "Oh well, three's a crowd. Let's get on with this." You sit up and prepare to begin your attack. > You fire at Ring Man. You fire a shot at Ring Man, but once again, it glances off of him. It instead hits the wall behind you, causing you to fall back to the ground again. > You prepare to fire at Ring Man, but instead fire at Pharaoh Man to surprise them. You fire a shot at Pharaoh Man, but he manages to leap out of the way. You were aiming for Ring Man, but you ended up shooting Pharaoh Man instead. > You fire again at them both. This time you aim directly at Pharaoh Man and fire. Once again, you hit him, but this time it doesn't even slow him down. He barrels into you, knocking you back into the ground. > You trip him. As you try to get up, he once again trips over you, causing him to fall on top of you. You can hardly breathe as his weight smothers you. "Got 'im!" > You toss Pharaoh Man off of you towards Ring Man. You toss him at Ring Man, but it goes wild and hits the wall behind you instead. Once again, you're sent to the floor. "Hurry up and finish this!" you yell. > You fire Drill Bombs at both of them. You fire both of your remaining Drill Bomb ammunition at the two men. You actually manage to hit both this time. The bombs hit Ring Man, who falls on top of you this time, and then he and Pharaoh Man. The bombs also hit Pharaoh Man, who manages to get up, but is now holding his arm and screaming in pain. You fire a third shot at Ring Man, just to finish him off, but once again you miss. > You kick Pharaoh Man through a wall. You manage to kick him hard enough that he is sent through the wall, and he falls to the ground on the other side, rolling awkwardly. > You finish him off with your arm cannon. You fire your arm cannon, blowing a hole right through his stomach, and then you go over to finish him off. > You try to take down Ring Man. You attempt to take down Ring Man, but he blocks your attacks. Eventually, you both block ray guns fire at each other and then resort to punches. > You prepare to land a punch, but instead fire at his stomach at close range. You fire your arm cannon right at his stomach, blowing it apart, and then you repeatedly punch him in the face. He attempts to block them, but you land more punches. > You fire at his head. You attempt to fire at his head, but he manages to jump out of the way, though you manage to hit his knee. It collapses and he falls to the ground. > You toss him through the hole in the wall. You toss him through the hole, and he collapses on the other side. "Ah! You broke my leg!" he whines. "Too bad, you were breaking the law." > You fire at his head. You fire at his head, but he rolls out of the way. "That's an interesting trick. I still think you should be law-abiding though." "Meh, whatever." > You fire at his CPU. You fire continuously at his CPU, but he manages to block every shot. "You're not a very accurate shot, you know that?" "Stop talking and die already!" you yell. > You fire at close range. You fire your arm cannon at him, but he manages to jump out of the way again. He then pulls out a knife and starts charging it. "What're you doing?!" you yell. > You grab his hand and push the knife into him. You grab his hand and push the knife into him. He pushes you away and you both tumble to the floor, where you manage to grab his knife again. > You throw it at his forehead. You throw the knife at his forehead, but by the time it reaches him he has shoved you off of him again and grabbed a gun from his side. "Stop that! What're you doing?" > You fire at him to knock the gun from his hand. You fire at him, and the gun flies from his hand, hitting the wall and breaking. You grab it, however, and point it at him. "What are you doing? > You shoot Ring Man. You shoot him several times. He attempts to grab for his gun, but you're quick enough to shoot him in the neck, killing him. Four Robot Masters in the room left. You need to take them down. "Not bad," he says. "You've proven you can take on four experienced fighters. That's two more than most people can." "Thanks for keeping me company in here," > You are attacked by Drill Man, Dust Man, Dive Man and Skull Man. They attack you relentlessly. You manage to take out Drill Man fairly quickly, but after that it's all pain. > You try and use the Ring Boomerang on Dust Man. You try to use the Ring Boomerang on Dust Man, but he kicks your hand away. "No tricks this time, kid," he says, before diving at you. > You jump out of the way, landing a Drill Bomb. You jump out of the way, and Dust Man lands on his feet with a Drill Bomb in hand. He rolls out of the way, and the bomb explodes, taking him with it. > You continue to focus on taking down Dive Man and Skull Man. You manage to take down both of them fairly quickly, but Skull Man pulls out a flail and starts attacking you. Despite your injuries, you're still able to block attacks from the weapon. > You fire a blast at Skull Man when his guard is down. You fire a blast at Skull Man when his guard is down, and he's taken with the blast, though not killed by it. He loses his grip on the flail and falls to the ground. > You finish him off with the Dust Crusher. You finish him off with the Dust Crusher, and the combination of the two left him as dust. "The last one left... is you," Four's voice says. > You head through a door to the castle Sublevels. You head down to the castle's sub-levels, an area which isn't open to the public. You find a door with an Interpol Stamp over it, and go through it. > You come face to face with Dr. Wily, piloting his Wily Capsule. You find yourself in a large open room, with several hallways leading off it. Dr. Wily stands in the center of the room, with a large computer next to him. "I've been waiting for you, as I'm sure you know," Dr. Wily says. > You say "Albert Wily, you're under arrest for unethical experimentation, kidnapping, brainwashing, terrorism and attempted global domination." "What?! How did you get in here? I sealed this place down!" Dr. Wily says in confusion. "I don't care about that, you're under arrest! > You walk over to apprehend Wily. He begins firing at you from the Wily Capsule. You quickly dodge his bullets and run up to the capsule, only to find that the door is much too heavy for you to break down. "Stop right there criminal! You've gone too far this time!" Dr. > You fire the Pharaoh Shot at him. You fire the Pharaoh Shot at him, but it fails to even ding his Wily Capsule. You then try and shoot at him through the window, but you fail to muster up the strength to do so. > You jump on and get in the way of his view. You jump on and get in the way of his view. With your back to the door, you attempt to shoot him with your rifle, but he takes cover behind his computer again. > You blast one of the engines. You shoot one of the engines, destroying it. The entire room shakes as the entire room shakes, and Wily begins running away from you in an attempt to evade capture. An alarm goes off inside the lab and you teleport out just as the fortress starts to explode. The fortress explodes spectacularly, taking out several buildings in the process. You quickly levitate over the large garbage heap of rubble that used to be a fortress. > You land on a passing train going in the direction of your hometown. You teleport onto a passing train, which scares the hell out of you. You quickly levitate back to the roof of the train. You walk along the roof until you find a pathway that leads down. > You take the train back home to New York City. You take the train back home to New York City. On the way, you see several other places, like England, France and Egypt. > You wonder what happened to Dr. Wily. You step off the train back at your hometown. You feel tired and like you've been running around for days without rest. Your Mom picks you up from the train station and takes you home. > You feel grateful that the world's cities are safe from domination once again. You feel grateful that the world's cities are safe from domination once again.

> You wonder where Dr. Wily is, and if he'll ever resurface to menace the world again. Wily appears to have disappeared, as did his fortress. You've no idea where he is, but you hope he'll never escape from prison, because he'll surely pay if he does. With no more threats, the world feels safe once again. The end.


	7. Mega Man II

You are the robot hero Mega Man. Your nemesis, the mad scientist Dr. Wily has used a stolen time machine to travel into the future, and brought back some rebuilt versions of the Robot Masters he used to try to take over the world previously to make yet another attempt at global domination. > You begin by going to the Industrial Facility, guarded by the Robot Master Metal Man. You walk through the door and see a large metal room with many robots in it. There is also an elevator which you can't enter, so you have no choice but to wait for the next one. > You begin trying to detect Metal Man. You search the room for any robot with that name, but there are far too many. You eventually spot one standing still and examine it. > You examine the robot. The robot is named "Metal Man" and its function appears to be "Robot Master". > You absorb its Metal Blade weapon. You absorb the Metal Blade into your body. Congratulations! You are now able to create weapons and items for yourself from other robots using the Maya Modeling System, allowing you to further customise your abilities. > You prepare to finish off Metal Man. You walk forward and swing your arm, sending a small part flying through the air and into the metal body of the robot. The robot grinds to a halt, as its head falls over. > You blast at it with a plasma shot. You fire the powerful blue energy, but your shot goes through the head of the fallen robot and destroys a wall instead. It is not the same. > You fire at the robot's chest. The powerful blast hits the metal body of the robot and it explodes, sending metal parts flying everywhere. You take a step back in surprise. The robot has been destroyed. Congratulations! > You go to the Sky Ridge, guarded by the robot master Air Man. You walk through the door, into a large room with a huge blue robot on the ceiling. You walk over to it, as there is a door just to the side of it, leading into another room. > You go through the door. You walk into the next room, which turns out to be a large bridge. There are several doors on the other side of the bridge, and two figures looking out at you from a window. > You say "Is that you, Air Man?" "Yes, it is! How did you know Air Man?" "We both used to work for Dr. Light, and he used to tell stories about how we took out all the other robot masters. > You fire a plasma shot at Air Man. The powerful blast hits Air Man and he falls out of the window, plummeting to the ground far below. He is destroyed. Congratulations! You have survived the first challenge, and made it through the first round. > You absorb Air Man's Air Shooter weapon. You use the weapon's energy to charge up a shot for your own gun, before firing it at one of the windows. You hit Air Man, destroying him. Congratulations! > You go to the Pipeline Tower, guarded by the Robot Master Crash Man. You walk through the door and into a large warehouse-type area. You see Crash Man standing on a platform in the middle of the room, teasing a small robot with some metal pieces. > You fire at the platform from the shadows. You charge up a small energy ball in your hand, before firing it at the platform. You hit it, destroying part of the platform and sending it rolling down into the room below. You have eliminated Crash Man. > You absorb Crash Man's weapon, the Crash Bomber. You fire a bolt of energy at the crash platform, hitting it and sending it crashing into the ground below. You pounce forward and pounce on it, destroying it with your weight. Congratulations! > You go to the Preserved Forest. You walk through the door, stepping into a large, brightly-lit room. Many humanoid robots stand around inside, cleaning equipment and moving about. > You attempt to locate the area's Robot Master, Wood Man. You find him quickly, standing on a small platform at the edge of the room. He wears a green, one-piece outfit with green and purple trim, and has several robotic antennae coming out of his head. > You fire at Wood Man with the Air Shooter. The weapon is powerful, and the energy bolt hits Wood Man and destroys him. Congratulations! You have survived the first round of the competition. > You absorb Wood Man's weapon, the Leaf Shield, from his remains. You jump up onto the small platform, before jumping off of it again and firing a stream of concentrated plasma energy straight at Wood Man. The powerful blast hits him and his robotic body is destroyed. Congratulations! > You begin closing in on Wily's fortress. You begin to head into the fortress, walking deeper and deeper in. Suddenly, the doors in front of you close shut, and you see a large red menu appears on the door in bright, neon letters. > You see four teleporters in front of you. There is a teleporter to the left, a teleporter to the front, a teleporter to the right, and a large, demonic-looking eye in the middle. > You go through the first one to the castle's Construction Site. You find yourself in a large, empty room, with only dust and a few misplaced construction equipment breaking the silence. Suddenly, the large demonic-looking eye appears in the center of the room. > You prepare for battle with the Robot Master Needle Man. Needle Man appears in the center of the room, stretching his long needles and preparing to fire them at you. > You fire at Needle Man with a plasma shot. The powerful blast of concentrated plasma hits Needle Man, and he falls to the ground in a heap. He appears badly damaged, and can barely move. Congratulations! You have reached the second round of the competition. > You absorb Needle Man's Needle Cannon weapon, and aim at his head... You open fire on Needle Man, who is impaled through the head by a spike of intense heat and cold. > You teleport to the castle's Magnetic Generator. You appear in front of the Eye of Orcus, floating in front of an area containing the generator. You can see Crash Man lying in the road, his head replaced by the demonic eye. > You reach for Crash Man, only to be interrupted by a new foe: Magnet Man. Magnet Man floats around the room, surrounding the generator and protecting the Eye of Orcus. It appears he's damaged as well, and unable to move. > You absorb his Magnet Missile weapon. Magnet Man appears damaged as well. You fire a stream of concentrated plasma directly into the eye, destroying it. Congratulations! You have destroyed the last obstacle to reaching Wily's fortress. > You go to the castle's Rocky Plateaus. As you walk through the door, you see a massive wall of rock in front of you. You can hear the roar of water behind it. You walk through the water, and find yourself on a rocky plateau. > You are approached by the Robot Master Hard Man. Hard Man walks towards you, his right arm replaced by a massive drill. What will you do, hero? Weapon at the ready, crouch to avoid his drill? > You wait for him to make a move. Hard Man doesn't make a move. Too bad, it seems the challenger is lacking in imagination. Or perhaps it's a tactic to force the challenger to waste time using his imagination? Hmm... > You fire a plasma shot. The powerful blast of heat and cold misses Hard Man, and instead hits the wall behind him, creating a huge fissure in the wall. > You jump forward and use the dust as a smokescreen. You leap into the air and float downward, making a few swan-dives and hovering in the air. > You try to sneak up on Hard Man. Hard Man turns around and sees you. You appear in front of him out of the blue, and his eyes widen in surprise. Suddenly, he brings his drill down on top of you. > You try to leap out of the way and fire your Magnet Missile at him. You leap out of the way, but the drill slams into you, sending you flying into the air. Your feet briefly touch the ground, but you're sent hurtling into the air. > You fire more Magnet Missiles at Hard Man. You fire the powerful projectiles, and they slam into Hard Man. The drill underneath him is destroyed, sending him flying into the air. > You try to get close and kick him into the water. You quickly run forward, leap up, and grab Hard Man. You quickly leap into the air and send him hurtling into the water behind you. Hard Man is sent hurtling into the water. > You teleport just in time to the castle. > You teleport just in time to the castle's Spinning Greenhouse, abandoning Hard Man to his fate. Congratulations! You have reached the third round of the competition. Before you is a giant, spinning green machine. From what you can see, it's a giant green machine filled to the brim with floating plants. > You begin heading through the greenhouse. You walk along the path, passing by several sets of shelves. You see that you can grab a few extra fruits and vegetables if you reach out and grab the floating shelves. > You sense a Robot Master nearby. You quickly turn around. A huge robot with a minigun for a right arm and a claw on its face walks slowly out of another room, staring at you. This is the end. You fought well. > You prepare to fight this Robot Master: Top Man. You stop moving and raise your fists, preparing to fight. "Ha! Top Man here sees that you're a fighter!" declares the strange robotic voice. > You fire a blast from the Hard Knuckle at Top Man. The powerful fist smash hits Top Man, but the robot shrugs off the attack. "All right! I'm gonna enjoy breaking you!" cries Top Man as it advances towards you. > You fire more fist attacks. You boots up and hit the robot, knocking off a few pieces of its armor. But it is unconcious. "Now I must enter the next challenger," says Top man. > You fire a plasma shot at his head. The plasma torpedo explodes just next to Top Man's head, causing a huge amount of damage and setting his head on fire. Now he is destroyed. "Yeah! Take that!" You have won. > You go to the center of the castle, coming face to face with the evil Dr. Wily. "Well, the king is certainly dead. You did a good job cleaning up after your mess," Dr. Wily remarks. Wily explains that along with the Robot Masters, he has brought back your own future self, who has been corrupted into an evil robot known as Quint. > You are dropped into an arena to fight Quint. You drop to the ground and slam the surface with your fists, creating a small shockwave. Quint stands in the center of the arena, staring at you with his three heads. > You begin firing at Quint. Fired directly by the cannon, the first head explodes, causing thick, orange blood to splatter on everything. The second head is destroyed almost instantly, with its body falling onto the third head. > You fire at the third head. Destroyed. "Ha! You're too slow! I'm gonna have so much fun with you!" Quint laughs as it begins to charge up its fists, preparing to strike. > You fire more plasma shots at Quint's body. Quint's body explodes, along with parts of the arena. You are launched into the air, smashing back down to the ground. > You try to absorb his weapon, the Sakugarne. You manage to absorb Quint's weapon, then you hear a sizzle. It appears your armor has been damaged from the impact with the floor. This will be an interesting enemy. You have won. > You notice Wily has escaped, and follow him through a teleporter to Wily's space station. Wily is trying to teleport, but you manage to knock him into the teleporter's arms, and the arms are sent through. You and Wily end up in a room filled with computers and various consoles. > You try to apprehend Wily. You rush over to restrain Dr. Wily, but he easily slips out of your grip and punches you with his claws, knocking you against a console, destroying it and causing electricity to run through your body. Dr. Wily enters a mech concealed in the shadows. "I have done horrible things to you...but you will get revenge, won't you?" Wily asks. > You say "That's the plan, Wily." > You take aim with your plasma cannon and prepare for the final battle. Dr. Wily pulls out a switch and throws it, causing the console to short out, setting part of the room on fire. "Ha ha! You fool! This will not save you!" > You fire at Wily's mech. The energy projectile strikes the machine, causing an explosion which sets part of the room on fire. "You'll never get away with this!" Wily says as he runs for cover behind some pipes. Dr. > You try not to fire at the windows, as if they break the room and everything in it will be sucked out into space. You let Wily get far enough away before firing at the windows, breaking them. The room and its contents are sucked out into the cosmic void like a vacuum. "NO! I am a genius! I could've overcome any obstacle! You'll see! I will rule the world!" Wily screams as he's ripped away into oblivion. You stand alone. > You try to find a way back into the space station and get an escape pod before it blows up. > You try to get back into the space station, as you can only survive for 45 more seconds in space. You make a mad dash into the entrance to the space station, immediately feeling the pull of the atmosphere. You slam your fists against the door several times and scream for someone to open up. > You fire through its walls and force yourself in. You fire a blast of plasma that goes through the metal surrounding the door, cutting an opening. You quickly rush inside and find yourself in the middle of chaos. > You try to find an escape pod from the exploding space station.. You find yourself in an escape pod, attached to the Nova Strike vessel. Although you are safe for now, you still have to deal with washing up on an unknown planet, with no weapons or equipment. > You set a course for the nearby Earth and take off from the doomed space station. You successfully set a course for Earth, and take off from the doomed space station. Soon, you enter an atmosphere and begin to slow down. > You plot a trajectory for a place near your home in New York. As you pass over New York, you're relieved to see that there are no major conflicts going on here. > You land in an open field near your house. Your pod gently touches down in an open field, and you get out to stretch your legs. > You reflect on Wily survived the explosion or not. You go to the back of the pod to check. > You find that a second pod - Wily's - was detected fleeing the space station. You have two options: You can: Or: > You decide to let him escape and head home for now. After all, it's not worth risking your life over. You set the pod down and jump out.

> You begin walking home, glad the world is safe again.


End file.
